Camping Connections
by HB's Legacy
Summary: Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom femme alla femme developments are forced to overcome their differences by Miss Cackle who sends them on another camping trip with the girls. Mildred Hubble is naturally on hand to help them along the road to resolution.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Disagreements

'But Miss Cackle, surely the girls get plenty of fresh air already, without needing to disrupt their potion's classes!' Miss Hardbroom protested whilst pacing the short space free of furniture in the headmistress's office.

'Fresh air yes but not the physical challenges you get in the outdoors…' Miss Cackle explained before being quickly interrupted.

'…don't you mean 'the great outdoors'? I am sure that is how Miss Drill put it when she sold you on this ludicrous idea. An idea that you have clearly already given your full support. Did you call me in here to ask my opinion or inform me of a decision you had already made?' Miss Hardbroom snapped as she came to an abrupt stop in front of Miss Cackle and fixed an icy stare at her. Each word was spoken with an angry edge to it but to those who knew her there was a hint of something else there too, the potions teacher had felt hurt by a conversation she had been excluded from.

'Constance,' Miss Cackle began aware of her colleague's hurt feelings, 'your opinion is always considered. Miss Drill and Miss Bat were very enthusiastic and prepared to do all of the hard work. You could use the time to relax a little yourself, you have been working more and more hours lately. Perhaps with the third years out on a trip you would have the time to sit down occasionally'.

Miss Hardbroom had noted the tentative tone her headmistress's words were spoken with and was pleased the woman knew she was in the wrong. Still, it was not enough to appease her anger on this occasion: 'I work hard to ensure that the likes of Mildred Hubble have a chance of passing their 3rd year potions exams. I can rest, if you think it is necessary, during the holidays' she said calmly. Then she fixed her gaze on Miss Cackle once more and spoke with ominous precision, 'I warn you Miss Cackle, Miss Drill and Miss Bat may be 'enthusiastic'', she loaded this word with sarcasm, 'but they cannot discipline the girls when it is needed. Three days of camping and chanting in the wild not only sounds preposterous, mark my words, it will also inadvertently in catastrophe'.

With that Miss Hardbroom crossed her arms firmly and vanished from the office before Miss. Cackle could say anymore. It left the headmistress fearing the decision she now had to make without the support of her deputy, who as always, disliked the idea of the girls doing something a little creative outside of the thick stone walls of Cackle's Academy. She was not fond of her undeniably most gifted and loyal colleague being so rigid and dramatic whenever anyone dared to alter the timetable. But, on the other hand was Miss Drill and Miss Bat a safe combination to entrust the girl's education and wellbeing to? Alas, perhaps once again Constance had a point, even if she had provided a performance that would be more suited to Doomsday than a field trip.

Outside of the office door Miss Bat and Miss Drill looked at each other. They had overheard the entire conversation and had fear and annoyance etched on their faces.

'Well that could have gone better,' Miss Drill said bluntly.

'Oh she never likes anything that interrupts her precious potions classes,' Miss Bat stated.

'She would have the girls cooped up in that dingy classroom 24hrs a day if she could,' Miss Drill added.

'hmmmmm,' Miss Bat mumbled in agreement.

'AH!' Miss Bat exclaimed as she jumped up with Miss Drill, startled by the sudden appearance beside them of Miss Hardbroom.

'Spying like a couple of teenagers were we. I may put the girl's education before frivolity but I think 24hrs is an exaggeration Miss Drill, don't you? They are here to train to be witches, not hiking or camping experts,' Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

'I am not entirely sure that was an exaggeration. What about team spirit, healthy activity and a chance to explore…' Miss Drill said defensively but was cut off by Miss Hardbroom,

'At the expense of good marks and learning valuable potions and spells! Perhaps if you knew their importance you would not dismiss time dedicated to them so easily,' she said smugly, her tone even, she was clearly very sure of herself.

Miss Drill clenched her fists to prevent her anger getting the better of her. She always attacked the fact that she was a non-witch. She had lived with them all long enough to know exactly what it meant. When you do not have something, its importance is more apparent to you than for those who possess it in bucket loads and take it for granted.

Just as Miss Drill was about to speak, Miss Cackle stepped out of her office and seemed quite surprised to see them all there. It was clear from the way they were stood that another argument was going on, and she did not need to ask about what.

'I appreciate that all of the girls should be in their beds fast asleep but perhaps we should go into the staff room just in case anyone is around to overhear us,' she said with a worried tone.

'I think I have made my point headmistress', Miss Hardbroom said frostily.

'Oh you have made more than that' Miss Drill spat, still clearly enraged. Miss Hardbroom did not react, keeping her face expressionless and unreadable.

'You never agree with anything we want, afraid the girls like us better than you', Miss Bat said defiantly, wanting to support Miss Drill.

'I am here to teach, not to make friends. Can't you make any of your own age Davinia?' Miss Hardbroom responded with ease, her tone calm and concise.

Miss Cackle shot Miss Hardbroom a glaring look which the potion's teacher ignored. Sure enough, Miss Bat muttered something intelligible before disappearing into the staff room to go and hide in the stationary cupboard.

'Was that really necessary?' Miss Cackle asked in a weary voice.

Before Miss. Hardbroom could answer Miss Drill interjected, 'I am here to teach too but I don't send my colleagues into cupboards and fail to see the benefits of any subject other than my own,' Miss Drill said with genuine conviction.

'Ladies please, the staff room', Miss Cackle pleaded. Miss Hardbroom immediately transported all three of them into the staff room in the blink of an eye.

'No you plan trips that exclude me and then try and get Miss Cackle's approval without my knowing. It's like working in a playground,' Miss Hardbroom all but shouted, clearly annoyed at Miss. Drill's prior comment.

'You would never come even if we asked you a year in advance and you do not exactly blend in when you're outside of the castle walls do you?' Miss Drill responded calmly sensing the anger in Miss Hardbroom's voice and not wanting to risk a magical retaliation that she could not escape.

'Oh and I suppose Miss Bat blends in wonderfully does she!' The potion's teacher retorted effortlessly with an expression of superiority as she fell into her stride, choosing the perfect retaliation for each criticism.

Miss Cackle pondered this statement thinking her deputy may have a point there. She watched on knowing that this argument would be over shortly. Most likely one would storm off and the other would do similar shortly after. The pattern was the same each time and it was always her job to repair the damage. Perhaps, she would make them restore order themselves this time. There was nothing she could do now; there was no stopping them when they were in full flow.

'Miss Bat is kind and bubbly…' Miss Drill began.

'And I am not!' Miss Hardbroom stated rather than asked as she squared up to Imogen and towered over the PE instructor.

'You said it!' Miss Drill said back fiercely, deciding not to back down one inch. She was physically strong and refused to let the potions teacher intimidate her.

'Miss Drill you are going too far now,' Miss Cackle said, deciding she had to interject, they were both fired up more than usual tonight, 'the pair of you need to calm down and remember that you are both professionals that have to work with each other '.

'In that case I have only this to say' Miss Hardbroom spoke calmly with an icy precision, her glare locked on Miss. Drill, 'I may be unkind but I am a powerful witch. I am not a non-witch teaching sports to girls who still cannot finish a simple cross-country route without distraction. If you need my time with the girls in order to rectify some short-comings on your part then by all means take it. I am sure I will manage to prepare them for the exams regardless. Feel free to make friends while I make them into witches'.

With these final cutting remarks Miss. Hardbroom disappeared. Miss. Cackle sighed loudly, watching Miss. Drill to see what reaction her deputy's words would cause. The PE teacher slumped a little as though she had been winded, she was clearly upset. As Miss. Cackle stepped towards her to offer some words of comfort Miss. Drill straightened herself and marched out of the staff room.

'Goodnight Miss Cackle', she said weakly as she walked away.

'Well that will take some sorting out,' Miss Cackle said aloud, partly to herself and partly to the stationary cupboard as she began the journey to her own room. She decided that Miss Bat would be content enough where she was until the morning. Miss Drill had clearly struck a nerve with Constance by calling her unkind but that was nothing compared to what the potion's teacher had said in response. Imogen had enough insecurities about being a non-witch without Constance making them even greater. No, her deputy had gone too far this time and would need to be taught a little respect for her colleagues. And this time Miss Cackle had the perfect plan of how to achieve that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Apologies

'Thank you for getting here one time ladies. I know it is earlier than we usually meet before classes start but I have a few things to discuss with you,' Miss Cackle began having called for a short meeting at eight o'clock in the great hall.

Miss Drill was sat bolt upright in the corner. Her eyes were a little red and puffy from a night of upset. She had been for a run at 5:00am to clear her head and now just looked like a wearier version of Miss Hardbroom. The potions teacher wore a blank expression, her back was straight and both hands were rested on one leg. She could almost pass as a statue. Miss Bat on the other hand had been coaxed out of the cupboard and was sat fidgeting with some knitting, scanning the room furtively.

'Firstly, Miss Bat I am afraid that you will not be able to go on the proposed field trip because you will be needed here. Mr. Hallow is paying the school a visit and I would like you to prepare a chant with the second years to welcome him seeing as our relationship has been frayed of late. Do you think you could do that for me?' Miss Cackle asked this with as much authority and urgency as she could muster. Miss Bat needed to be content with staying in the castle if her plan was to work.

'Oh yes headmistress. I shall need to start from scratch though, oh maybe four verses I think, plenty of good singers in the second year….oh who to choose…sorry Miss Drill, chanting must come first my dear,' Miss Bat said in a flurry and Miss Cackle smiled at her success so far, now came the hard part, the part she promised herself that she would not deviate from.

'Would you like to start that now Davina, it seems as though you have an awful lot to sort out', Miss Cackle said pleasantly.

'Yes, yes I should start right away, thank you…' she said as she scurried out of the Great Hall, relieved to get out of that stony atmosphere.

Miss Hardbroom smirked slightly at the Chanting teacher and wondered why she had not realised that her precious trip had been cancelled. Miss Cackle had clearly seen sense. Miss Drill was puzzled but barely changed her expression during the whole episode.

Miss Cackle noted her deputy's smirk and mustered up the strength to deliver the rest of the plan she had decided on.

'Now last night a lot of things were said in anger that I think were not only unnecessary but also hurtful,' Miss Hardbroom avoided meeting Miss Cackle's stare as the headmistress continued, 'and in light of some of the comments I feel it is time for you two to resolve whatever it is that prevents you both working with each other civilly.'

'But Miss Cackle…' Miss Drill protested.

'I am sorry Imogen but I think it will be better for the school and for your colleagues if this was resolved. And so' Miss Cackle began before anyone else could interrupt, 'I have decided that the field trip will combine outdoor activities, provided for the girls by yourself, and potions lessons using ingredients collected from their surroundings, provided by Miss Hardbroom.'

'What?' Miss Hardbroom choked out, looking unusually surprised.

'Oh Heaven's no, Miss Cackle,' Miss Drill pleaded.

'But the outdoors is no place for potion's making, and you expect us to get on despite what happened last time we went camping with the girls!' Miss Hardbroom said with more authority but her body language and tone of voice showed that she was still clearly stunned by the announcement.

'Oh she's right Miss Cackle, it won't work,' Miss Drill added.

'Well I see there is something you can both finally agree on. I have made up my mind and you are both fortunate that your little outburst last night has not provoked me into taking greater action. This subject is not open for discussion,' Miss Cackle continued while she had control of them both as they each realised the vulnerability of their position, 'You will leave with the girls in two days and camp out in the woods for three nights. While you are there I expect you to resolve your differences and return on much better terms. The girls are your priority so you will remain professional at all times. Miss Hardbroom, potions can be taught anywhere and every witch should know that they can be used in all situations. As you yourself are well aware. You said that Miss Bat was not an ideal candidate for this position so you have yourself to thank for the change. I expect the girls to relish the adventure while continuing their studies. This scenario addresses any concerns over their education and discipline that were raised previously. I suggest you notify the second years and start packing what you will need right away.'

Miss Cackle swept out of the room in a flash before any questions could be asked. Miss Drill sat with a partial smile on her face because Miss Hardbroom was sat with her mouth open, seemingly unable to respond. Finally, she got up from her chair and strode towards the door in pursuit of Miss Cackle.

'We have you to blame for this mess,' she said on passing Miss Drill.

'No I think this is your causing actually. You can never keep your opinions to yourself can you?' Miss Drill said and almost grinned at Miss Hardbroom's back as she left the hall.

'Miss Cackle could I speak with you please', Miss Hardbroom asked gently as she caught up with her in the corridor outside her office.

'I thought you would say that. Please join me in my office,' Miss Cackle replied, holding the door open for her deputy to enter.

'Miss Cackle I realise that last night was not particularly well handled on my part but is this ridiculous camping trip really necessary? The girls need routine, discipline and order before their end of term exams. This disruption could cause all sorts of distractions', Miss Hardbroom said, each word was mild and pleading.

'Ah Miss Hardbroom you are truly an exceptional potions teacher and I have no doubt that the girls will be extremely well prepared for the exams whether they have three days camping outdoors, or not. What you seem to insist on doing is underestimate me and my ability to make sure the girls needs are met', Miss Cackle said, measuring her words out carefully and speaking each with precision.

'Oh no Miss Cackle, I do not underestimate you at all, I was just…well I was just voicing my concerns…' Miss Hardbroom trailed off, striving for the appropriate words. Miss Cackle observed her with amusement. She had never seen her deputy lost for words but then she had never challenged their relationship in this way and pushed her authority to make sure she was reminded of who was ultimately in charge of all the decisions that had to be made each day.

'Difficult to justify your concerns when it means questioning my ability to make balanced decisions isn't it Miss Hardbroom?' Miss Cackle asked a little reluctantly because she knew it was sending their relationship as colleagues into unchartered territory.

'I…I never meant to give the impression that…you always have my full support. It is just that Miss Drill and I have never really seen eye to eye so combining our teaching styles is perhaps not the best idea', Miss Hardbroom spoke with caution, searching frantically for the appropriate words.

'Yes well in a way you are right but I came to a decision last night. I decided that I would give you the opportunity to settle your dispute like adults and give you the space to do so. This is very hard for me to say Constance, but I want you to apologise to Imogen and take some time to get to know her', Miss Cackle held up her hand to stop Miss Hardbroom interrupting, she was looking both stern and anxious at the same time. 'I do not expect you to respond to my decision with thanks, and I know the barriers you put up are there for good reason. Though we have never discussed your past I realise parts of it still haunt you and I am not asking you to bare your soul, I simply request that you try to be approachable.'

It was clear that Miss Hardbroom was feeling uneasy now. Her back became straighter and her face quickly became expressionless. Miss Cackle continued, hoping she was being heard,

'I heard the hurt in your voice when you referred to the fact that this trip had been planned without your knowledge or consent and I saw how some of Imogen's retorts angered you. Your response was to isolate her greatest insecurities and attack them without considering the effect that might have.'

Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Cackle imploringly as she was feeling increasingly under attack, with little defence. Miss Cackle concentrated on her words rather than the reaction they were getting,

'Imogen is a sensitive individual and the result of last nights dispute was visible in her eyes this morning. Though it is not visible in your expression and demeanour I know that last night took its toll on you also. I cannot stand by and watch this scenario repeat over and over until one is forced to leave. You would not fight so strongly if you did not care about some underlying conflict you two have yet to resolve. I would like you to talk and make the most of being outdoors for a change. Please just consider doing this for me Constance and for the harmony and wellbeing of the school'.

Miss Cackle fell silent and let the weight of her words sink in. She had spoken the last sentence to appeal to Miss Hardbroom's sense of duty and loyalty. Miss Hardbroom sat silently contemplating what had been said. After what seemed like a long time but was only a few short moments her deputy responded.

'If you think this trip is necessary then I will go as requested. Since you have asked me to apologise it is clear who you feel was responsible for the majority of the disturbance last night. I would like the working relationship I have with her to be mine and Miss Drill's responsibility. If I feel anything needs resolving then I shall deal with it with her. I will do this, not for the harmony and wellbeing of the school, but to prove to you that I have the greatest respect for you and your ability to make fair judgements for both your colleagues and your pupils at all times'.

Miss Hardbroom stood up quite elegantly and made her way to the door, choosing the slower route out of Miss Cackle's office.

'Thank you Miss Hardbroom,' Miss Cackle said with sentiment as her deputy opened the door.

'Thank you for being strong enough to speak honestly to me' Miss Hardbroom said quite matter of fact as she closed the door behind her.

Miss Cackle lent on one arm thinking over what had just occurred. She never thought she would see the day that Constance practically admitted she was at fault. Admittedly she did not say it out loud but she clearly accepted some responsibility for her actions here today.

Moments later her concentration was shattered by a raised voice from somewhere further along the corridor.

'Mildred Hubble tie those boot laces at once. What have I told you about leaving then undone? Honestly girl will you never learn. 500 lines of 'I must remember to tie up my boot laces in the morning so I do not look untidy and risk tripping or falling in the corridor'. On my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes Miss Hardbroom', the barely audible voice of Mildred responded.

Miss Cackle smiled at how quickly her deputy had recovered her front and settled into her rigid work pattern. That was what made her reliable, disciplined and a formidable witch. Miss Cackle knew she was lucky to have her at Cackles but in the same way she prized the connection Imogen had achieved with the girls. They were both invaluable and she sorely hoped the camping trip would solve their differences once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unease in the great outdoors

It was the Thursday morning and the third years were up and almost ready to depart on their three day hiking and camping trip. Miss Hardbroom had announced at the beginning of their double potions class on the Wednesday that she would be joining them on the trip in place of Miss Bat. Ever since then the trip had lost an awful lot of its excitement.

'Mildred come on we have to be in the Great Hall in five minutes, you do not want to be late. Miss Hardbroom will be watching the clock until you get there', Maud said urgently from Mildred's doorway.

'I am nearly ready Maud. I just need to tie my shoe laces, they have come undone again and I can't go downstairs like this now can I?' Mildred replied as she sat on her bed and reached down to her boots.

'Mildred Hubble will you never learn, what have I told you about those boot laces', Enid said in a loud impersonation of HB.

'I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I guess my shoelaces must prefer not to be tied in knots,' Mildred replied smiling.

'Yes they are free spirits wanting to seek out adventure, just like you Millie', Maud added.

'Oh HB would go mad if you said that to her face, I wish someone would. Just say whatever popped into their heads,' Enid said with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Mmmmmm well it's not going to be me that's for sure. Come on they are tied, lets get down there pronto,' Mildred said, before Enid got carried away and they ended up late again.

The girls got to the Great Hall with exactly sixteen seconds to spare and went to join Ruby and Jadu who were stood near Miss Drill.

'Cutting it a little fine girls,' Miss Hardbroom said as she noted their entrance into the hall in her high pitched, piercing voice.

'Yes Miss Hardbroom, we were making sure we had packed everything', Mildred responded pleasantly.

'Oh very diligent of you Mildred, I hope for your sake you have everything on the list we gave you,' her form-teacher said in a cautionary voice that made Mildred immediately fretful.

'Oh I hope I packed everything', Mildred whispered to Maud.

'Don't worry we can share if either of us has forgotten anything', Maud replied to prevent her friend from worrying.

Behind them Ethel smirked to Drusilla having overheard their conversation.

'Well we will just have to make sure the pair of them forgot something then won't we', Ethel said in a whisper to Drusilla.

'She probably will have anyway', Drusilla said nastily.

'Well yes but we will make certain of it. Miss Hardbroom will go nuts if they are missing something important, like their maps', she said with another smirk.

'Oh yes, that's brilliant' Drusilla added.

'QUIET girls' Miss Hardbroom said loudly so the chattering came to and end and all the girls focused on her and Miss Drill who had walked over to her at the last possible moment.

'Well, we will be setting off in a moment to spend three nights camping in the forest that surrounds Cackles academy. Today we will be walking 4 miles and this distance will include a suitably steep hill so I expect you all to act responsibly and keep up with the group. During this expedition I will be taking some potions classes that I will inform you of nearer the time, they need not concern you now,' she added because that had caused some grumbles amongst the girls. 'Now for the duration of the trip I will be in charge of magical activities which will be refined to the before mentioned classes, the rest of the time Miss Drill will be in charge. She will lead us through each outdoors activity and only she will be able to grant permission for the use of magic outside of those classes. Though I expect you to act in an orderly and disciplined fashion I will be joining you in following Miss Drill's direction. Over to you Miss Drill', Miss Hardbroom said in what could have been mistaken for a friendly tone.

Miss Drill was taken aback by that speech. She was in charge and Miss Hardbroom would follow her lead. What was she planning? So she expected it to go wrong like last time did she, well that was not happening a second time. She would show her self-righteous colleague just what a non-witch was capable of.

'Right then girls I am not going to ban magic like last time because it is important that you use all the skills you have at your disposal out in the wild. I will remind you that though it is unlikely we will run into anybody on our travels you will not be inside Cackle's walls so if you must use your magic then think about it first. I want you to enjoy the outdoors, to get some fresh air and to see some new sights. We will be working together and relying on each other so I want you all to work hard at getting along. Right, let's set off. Drusilla and Ethel you can lead us for the first stint. Take out your maps and compasses and follow the red route I have marked out for you.'

Miss Drill was relived when Ethel did not protest. She thought that giving her the first bit of responsibility might curb her disinterest in outdoor activities. Miss Drill glanced at Miss Hardbroom who was wearing her usual blank expression though she could not help but notice that her bonnet was very plain and unassuming and her attire was more flowing than usual. Her dress was not as fitting as usual below the waist, it was as though it had been cut down the sides to give more movement and allow her to climb hills perhaps. Miss Drill was not sure because she had her cape on over the top. She had no idea why Miss Hardbroom had not protested anymore about the trip and why she had just given her the position of authority without quarrel. Whatever the reason she could not be trusted.

Miss Hardbroom on the other hand was already frustrated that Miss Drill had given the girl's a free licence to use magic outdoors. Clearly, she did not want a repeat of the fosters effect like last time but to give them complete freedom was very unwise indeed. She stood waiting for them to set off, looking forward to when the three days were over.

Moments later Ethel announced that they were ready and Miss Drill gave the order for them to move out.

Once they were outside of the castle gates Mildred turned to talk to Maud. They were the last in the line of pairs walking into the forest and were certainly out of earshot of the teachers who were walking behind Ethel and Drusilla, in single file. Miss Drill kept scanning back to make sure everyone was keeping up.

'What was all that about before we left?' Mildred asked Maud.

'All what about?' Maud asked puzzled.

'Well Miss Hardbroom just put Miss Drill in charge without a moments hesitation and Miss Drill said we could use magic and they are walking apart….they look awkward, don't you think?' Mildred explained.

'Well now you come to mention it that is a little strange. But they are not exactly known for being best friends are they?' said Maud.

'No I guess not…' Mildred said staring at them as a pondering expression spread over her face.

'What else are you thinking' Maud asked reluctantly because she knew that face very well.

'I am not sure…its just that HB looks different, her bonnet is plain and I thought her dress looked looser maybe and Miss Drill has not said a word to her since we left. In fact they did not even speak in the hall,' Mildred exclaimed the excitement growing in her voice with each observation.

'Maybe they talked before, in the staff room' Maud said trying to calm Mildred's imagination.

'Yes I suppose they could have. It still feels odd', Mildred said, refusing to let go of her suspicions.

'When we stop we can see what Ruby and Jadu think, they are right behind Miss Drill, maybe they will have noticed something', Maud added, beginning to think her friend might be on to something.

They walked for two hours at a very steady pace because Drusilla kept loosing her way on the map and Miss Drill had to keep correcting their course. The girls were tired and hungry when Miss Drill announced that they could rest now that they had reached the top of Mount Hallowed which everyone was dismayed to find out was indeed named after one of Ethel's great great great great grandparents.

'Girls you can have some fruit and a scone now with some orange juice or water. Make sure you keep your fluids up. We will be pausing here so that Miss Hardbroom can teach her first lesson and we will be eating lunch here a little later as well. Then it's just an hours walk to another clearing where we will be camping. You have half an hour to rest now before your potion's lesson will begin', Miss Drill said with added confidence since the brunt of the days walk was behind them.

Mildred and Maud made their way over to Ruby and Jadu, and Enid quickly joined them.

'Well it was marginally better than cross country but I am still shattered', Enid said as she joined the others, 'good thing Drusilla could not find her way out of an exit or we would not have had chance to rest at all until now. Miss Drill was on a mission'.

'Yes I wanted to talk to you about that. Let's move towards that tree near the edge of the clearing so no-one overhears us', Mildred said softly. They moved casually towards the tree and then put a blanket down to sit on beneath it.

'Well what's on your mind?' Enid asked when they were settled and scoffing on their scones and grapes.

'Don't you think Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill are acting strangely?' Mildred asked them.

'Mildred is convinced that they are not even talking and it is odd that HB put Miss Drill in charge. Look HB is sat on that tree stump over there all by herself, she is not glaring at anyone or watching what we are doing at all,' Maud explained quickly. The two hours of walking had made her just as suspicious as Millie.

'Well they didn't say anything to each other while we were walking. In fact, HB didn't look back once. She scowled at Drusilla when she had taken us off track but never said anything about it to her. That's odd isn't it?' Ruby commented.

'HB not shouting at someone who could not read a map designed for kids at playschool, that's more than odd, that's unheard of', Enid said and the others nodded their heads in unison, giggling at their friends way with words.

'So what do you think is going on?' Jadu asked Mildred who was looking at Miss Hardbroom and frowning fiercely as though that might shed some light on the matter.

'Well Miss Bat was meant to be coming on this trip originally wasn't she…maybe Miss Cackle made HB come on it instead and put Miss Drill in charge. And now she is not talking to Miss Drill', Mildred suggested weakly.

'Why would Miss Cackle make HB do anything?' Jadu asked unconvinced by Mildred's explanation.

'I doubt Miss Cackle could make HB do anything she didn't want to', Enid said, equally unconvinced by Mildred's version of events.

'Well yes you have a point there. I don't know, but they are definitely talking even less than they normally do, so something has happened. I just don't know what yet', Mildred replied with a distant voice as she returned to her pondering.

'Oh dear, well that is Mildred locked in daydreams for the rest of the camping trip', Maud said and smiled at the rest of the girls.

'Well I for one am in no hurry to solve this particular riddle', Enid announced, 'If HB does not feel like shouting at people then I am all for her and Miss Drill spending the rest of the trip without speaking to each other'.

'Me too', Jadu added with a grin.

'And me', Ruby said with equal enthusiasm.

'As long as it does not make Miss Drill more vocal' Maud conceded, 'it is probably a good thing, what about you Millie?'

'What…oh…I am not sure. I don't really get on with HB but I don't particularly like to see her distancing herself, she looks sort of lonely. She reminds me….well she reminds me of…' Mildred responded quietly but was cut off by Miss Drill who was calling the students back into the centre of the clearing and looking at Miss Hardbroom with a puzzled expression.

'Girls form a group in front of me, break time is over', Miss Drill announced and looked again towards Miss Hardbroom, irritation beginning to show in her eyes.

'Erm Miss Hardbroom would you like to do the lesson now?' She asked the potions teacher who was still sat off to one side of the clearing.

Miss Hardbroom stood slowly and walked directly over to Miss Drill's side.

'Thank you Miss Drill' she said with a nod of the head which was clearly to dismiss the PE teacher, 'right girls take out your potions books and turn to the back page', she said with her usual authority and clarity.

She waited while her order was carried out.

'Hurry up Ruby, we have not got all day', Miss Hardbroom said impatiently. 'Now, what you are looking at are pictures and descriptions of ingredients you may use in a potions lab. What I would like you to do, in pairs, is spend half an hour walking in the vicinity of this clearing to pick out all of the ingredients you can find in their natural habitat. You will place each one in a small plastic bag that you have in your rucksacks. When you return I will ask you to make a potion that you should all have the ingredients for, in a make-shift lab that I will prepare while you are gone. Any questions, good, you have thirty minutes, away you go.'

'Oh no I am bound to pick something up that isn't even an ingredient and will probably be poisonous', Mildred said despondently.

'Oh and one more thing', Miss Hardbroom added, 'the pair who have picked the fewest ingredients after I have gone through them on your return, will be making my morning cup of tea for me', she said smugly.

'Oh great, I like the way she has planned that', Enid said 'she seems perfectly normal to me all of a sudden', she added bitterly.

'Yes Millie, there is no denying that she is plain old HB with us', Maud added.

'Yes, but Miss Drill is nowhere to be seen and Miss Hardbroom didn't even get up until she actually asked her to', Mildred replied.

'Mmm I know what you mean. But, we can't think of that now, come on, we have herbs and plants and other things to find. I don't want to be the one making her tea in the morning', Maud said decisively.

'Me either', Mildred agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Lessons learned

Mildred and Maud were the last to return to the clearing after finding only three of the ingredients in the back of the book. They had used the whole thirty minutes but to no avail. They had no idea that Ethel and Drusilla had stayed a few paces ahead of them the whole time, picking what they needed on the list and then using magic to conceal what was left from the pair behind them.

Miss Hardbroom had spent the last twenty five minutes reading a book entitled _PE and its benefits_. She then concealed the book in her bag and magicked up a make-shift lab set with wooden benches and cauldrons in a fraction of a second using two fingers on both hands and a lifetime of magic expertise.

'Wow, its like the classroom back at Cackles only without any walls, no ceiling and with a grassy floor', Mildred commented in awe of the oddity that stood before her.

'Right your half hour is up and I see some of you have put it to good use', Miss Hardbroom said looking at Ethel and Drusilla's collection of ingredients, 'while others clearly did not' she said scowling at Mildred's three plastic bags.

'Well I have seen the result of everyone's efforts now and rather unsurprisingly it will be Mildred and Maud who will be making my tea in the morning. I expect you up at seven o'clock and outside my tent for half past girls', she said with her usual expression of disappointment.

'Now the potion I would like you to make is on page 32 of your book. It is a truth rendering potion. You may begin. Mildred and Maud you will need to use some of Ruby and Jadu's ingredients since they have plenty to share', she said pre-empting Mildred's question.

'How come you only found three?' Jadu asked them, 'you should have come with us we found loads of them all in a cluster', she said eagerly, though it was too late now.

'I don't know, we saw Ethel at one point and figured she would know what she was looking for so we went in that direction', Mildred said, already feeling like an idiot for following Ethel's lead.

'That's strange, Ethel went to the spot we found, we saw her as we left to find other ones on the list', Jadu said puzzled by the fact that Mildred and Maud must have walked past the massive collection of plants they had found.

'mmmmm, if we get chance, can you remember where they are?' Mildred asked, her head filling with suspicion.

'ye sure', Jadu replied.

'Mildred Hubble, is there a reason you have been stood at Jadu's side for five minutes now? It should not take you that long to get the ingredients you need for your potion', Miss Hardbroom bellowed.

'No Miss, sorry miss', Mildred said and hurried to her bench.

'You have already let yourself down today Mildred, do you think it would be possible for you to try and behave like a respectable witch for once?' Miss Hardbroom asked with an exasperated tone.

'Yes Miss', Mildred said obediently.

'Come on Mildred we have to get this right, its bad enough that we have to be up early just to serve HB tea, I don't want to mess this up as well. She will have us running around after her all day', Maud said, beginning to lose patience with Mildred's distracted state.

'Sorry Maud, yes lets concentrate on the potion', Mildred replied and turned her attentions to the task before her, 'I hope she does not make us drink some and then ask us what we really think about her', Mildred said, trying to cheer Maud up.

'Now that would be funny', Maud replied and they set about following the instructions in front of them with amusement on their faces.

'Right girls, time is up, take a little of your potion in a flask and set it down in front of you', Miss Hardbroom boomed.

'Is ours ready?' Mildred asked apprehensively.

'I think it is. I think we might have done it right for a change. You see what happens when the threat of serving HB all day hangs over you?' Maud asked pleasantly.

'Yes and there is something about doing potions outdoors, it does not feel so stuffy,' Mildred added.

'That will be quite enough talking girls. I have a treat in store for you', Miss Hardbroom commanded, a mischievous glint present in her eyes. 'I will come to you each in turn and ask you to take one small sip of the potion. I will then ask you all the same question and naturally I will receive an honest answer from you all. There is no need to worry girls the question will not be difficult to answer and you will only have time for two or three words in response. I am not in the habit of asking you to reveal you darkest secrets to the class with the use of magic,' she said, amused by the panic on the faces of the young witches.

'Oh no, what do you think she will ask?' Mildred muttered to Maud.

'I don't know but I don't like this', Maud said, for once as equally distressed as Mildred.

'Right then Ethel, please take a sip of your potion…good now…Do you think you are prepared for your third year potions exam?' Miss Hardbroom asked swiftly.

'Yes, very much so', Ethel responded immediately.

'Drusilla, exactly as Ethel did…now, do you think you are prepared for your third year potions exam?' Miss Hardbroom repeated.

'I think so Miss', Drusilla said with a relatively straight face.

'Well I am glad to hear it you two, Drusilla perhaps a little more certainty will come with a little more revision' Miss Hardbroom suggested. 'Now you see girls the question is harmless and it also gives me a good idea of what stage you feel you are at, lets see who shall we have next…'

'Oh God Maud, I can't answer that…what am I going to say?' Mildred asked frantically.

'Well you don't have much choice over that. It is not your fault if you don't feel prepared, don't worry she will already know exactly what we are all going to say!' Maud said, relieved that the question was not a problem for her.

'But I never feel prepared because I spend so much time worrying about her shouting at me when I get things wrong that I never have as much time to learn things…what if I say that?' Mildred said as her anxiety grew.

'You won't have time, just think no, that's better than saying something against HB' Maud advised.

'Your right…no…that's easy, no I am not Miss Hardbroom, I can say that', Mildred said, half to herself, so she would say the right thing.

Miss Hardbroom had got several, 'yes', 'I am not sure', and 'I hope so' responses from the other girls. Next it was Maud's turn.

'Yes I am Miss Hardbroom, my revision has been going quite well', Maud replied effortlessly.

'Well Maud you are obviously quite confident about your exam, let's hope it is well placed', Miss Hardbroom said and was clearly impressed. Her demeanour changed as she turned to face Mildred. 'Ah, now it is your turn Mildred. Be careful not to drink too much, as Maud's response suggests that your potion is a little stronger than it should be'.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred said weakly.

'Well drink a sip of the potion girl' Miss Hardbroom requested with more than an edge of impatience.

'So Mildred, dare I ask, do you think you are prepared for your potion's exam?' Miss Hardbroom asked clearly.

'Perhaps I would be if you did not say things like that making me feel useless all the time. If I was not shouted at every time I did something wrong then I might have time to learn…' Mildred stopped suddenly as the potion wore off and she realised with horror what she way saying.

Miss Hardbroom just looked at her with a piercing glare and waited for the shocked reactions to die down around the room.

'Quiet', she said low and clearly.

'I see Mildred, so it is my fault you almost fail everything that you attempt. Well, since that is how you feel you can join me in detention each night until the end of term and instead of lines you can learn your potions under my close supervision. The first will be tonight at seven after you have eaten. Do you think that will give you enough time to learn?' Miss Hardbroom asked with a stern, but an oddly genuine tone of voice.

Mildred looked at her feet in complete embarrassment, 'Yes Miss Hardbroom…Sorry Miss Hardbroom', she said wishing the ground would swallow her up.

'Well that is the end of your first outdoors potions class', Miss Hardbroom said, moving swiftly on. 'Pack up your things and then go and find a place to sit and eat your lunch', she said clearly.

Enid, Ruby and Jadu went quickly over to Maud and Mildred to console their friend.

'Wow, Mildred, that was really honest, she can't say anything to that, you answered the question just as she wanted you to', Enid said, thrilled that someone had spoken their mind, even if it had not had the best outcome.

'Oh yes I certainly did that Enid and now I have the rest of term in detention, and with her every single night. I would rather fail all of my exams!' Mildred said, drained from the whole event.

'Sorry Mildred, you never get a lucky break do you?' Maud said realising there was little that could console her friend right now.

'Did you get them?' Ethel asked Drusilla on the other side of the clearing.

'Yes, they were too busy talking about HB and Mildred's stupid outburst to notice,' Drusilla said waving two maps at her friend.

'Great, now when Miss Drill asks them to lead they won't be able to, throw them into the trees', Ethel demanded rather than asked.

'HB will go nuts', Drusilla replied as she threw the maps away.

'Exactly', Ethel smirked.

After all of the girls had left their desks and found some space in the clearing Miss Hardbroom raised her hands and zapped the potion's lab into thin air. The young witches could not help but look at her in awe as she made her way to the same tree stump she had occupied that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Arguments and missing maps

'Well I doubt this trip could get any worse' Mildred sighed.

'That's good, it means it can only get better from now on' Ruby said encouragingly.

'Why the long faces girls?' Miss Drill asked as she marched out of the forest near where they were sat.

'Mildred got detention', Maud said easily. Then she explained what had happened during their potion's class.

'Oh dear', Miss Drill said trying very hard to hide her anger towards Miss Hardbroom for picking on Mildred once again. 'I know Miss Hardbroom can be…well…difficult but you must not let her get you down. We will be toasting marshmallows and singing around a camp fire tonight and I know you can do all of that without any problems Mildred', she added with a smile.

Miss Drill left the girls eating their lunch and talking about how nice it will be to camp together that night. Once they were out of ear shot she fell back into her own dilemma. She needed to confront Miss Hardbroom and restore some form of communication between them. But, she did not want to appear weak or in the wrong because she was not taking responsibility for the other night's outburst. Miss Hardbroom had been vindictive and she was still reeling from her final comments. So far she had proven she could lead the girls without any problems, the next step was to carry out Miss Cackles orders and get to the bottom of their unresolved issues, as the headmistress called them.

'Miss Hardbroom are you planning on ignoring me for the whole trip?' the PE instructor asked decisively.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Drill with a blank expression before sighing softly before she spoke.

'I did not know what to say to you Miss Drill. I thought that if I focused on my job then it would make it easier for you,' she said calmly.

'Why would you need to make it easier for me? Don't you think I can handle this and manage to talk to my colleague?' Miss Drill asked angrily.

Miss Hardbroom shook her head steadily.

'No I just always seem to say the wrong thing so I thought saying nothing was the more favourable option. I think you are very capable of handling both the girls and this expedition,' she said, measuring each word carefully so that she did not cause any arguments.

Miss Drill looked at Miss Hardbroom opened mouthed. She was startled to say the least. She thought about what the potions teacher had just said to her and was still too shocked to alter her expression. Miss Hardbroom wore the same blank expression and simply watched Miss Drill's reaction, waiting courteously for her response.

'I think we need to talk', Miss Drill said ambitiously. She knew Miss Hardbroom had never seen the need for idol conversation but something had dramatically changed the woman's attitude and Imogen wanted to know what that was.

'Yes we should but not in front of the girls. I have a few things to say', Miss Hardbroom said with certainty.

'Right, well, good. The girls will be orienteering to the camp site and we will need to ensure they are safe. I thought you could watch them by air while I check on them by foot. We will have time before we need to check their whereabouts. Perhaps we could hold back and talk then?' Miss Drill suggested, her heart pounding because it was the longest the two of them had ever talked without disagreeing on something.

'That will be fine,' Miss Hardbroom said simply and then went back to drinking her tea, turning her back to Miss Drill.

Miss Drill wondered what Miss Hardbroom had to say to her. Perhaps she was taking Miss Cackle seriously and trying to resolve their differences. Then she wondered if she really wanted Miss Hardbroom to talk to her just because she had been forced to, out of some duty or because of the implied threat in Miss Cackle's short speech. She obviously meant the things she shouted at her so frequently so if she thought Miss Drill was going to go along with some phoney performance for the sake of harmony in the staff room she was sadly mistaken.

Miss Drill marched away with renewed defiance. Miss Hardbroom had put on a good show but it was not fooling her.

'Right girls the next part of the walk is set to challenge your sense of direction. I want you to break off into pairs and march forty paces into the forest on the compass point I give to you. Once you are there I want you to get out your maps, work out where you are and then make your way to the camp site. Are there any questions?' Miss Drill asked.

The girls looked at each other with excitement and trepidation. Drusilla was looking the most worried having proved already that she could not use a map at all.

'Must we Miss Drill, I can conjure up a seeking spell that will lead me straight there instead of some pointless map', Ethel protested.

'Magic is only to be used as an absolute last resort. Miss Hardbroom will be watching you from the skies in case anyone strays off course and I will be running several routes to check that everyone is safe', Miss Drill stated. 'Right then if that is all, I will give you your compass points'.

'North, well isn't that the opposite way to what we are meant to be going?' Mildred asked as Miss Drill pointed where her and Maud needed to direct their forty paces.

'Not quite Mildred, be sure to walk around the clearing on the west side to avoid walking further than the others', she said conscious of the bad day Mildred was having.

'Thanks Miss Drill', Maud said with a smile.

They were the last ones to head out of the clearing. They linked arms and strode out gathering as much confidence as they had left up. About twenty strides into the forest and Mildred tripped over something.

'What on earth happened then, did you trip over your feet or something?' Maud asked.

'No something tripped me up', Mildred said retracing her steps. She bent down and tested the area with her hands. Sure enough there was something there.

'It feels like a bush or something', she said to Maud. Maud bent down next to her and agreed that there was defiantly something there. They walked around and found lots of hidden plants.

'I bet this is Ethel's work', Mildred said suddenly, 'you remember, Jadu said there were loads of plants all together and that we would have walked straight past them. I bet Ethel has used a spell to conceal them, she made us loose the challenge', Mildred said outraged.

'Well we can't do anything about it now. Come on lets make sure we are the first ones at camp. That will wipe the smile off her face because her and Drusilla are bound to be last', Maud said trying to stop her friend from getting distracted.

'Ok' Mildred said reluctantly and walked the last twenty paces with Maud.

They went into their rucksacks to get their maps but could not find them.

'But I know I packed mine', said Mildred.

'Me too', said Maud.

'Someone must have taken them', Mildred decided.

'There is only one person we know who would stoop to those lengths, Ethel…again!' Maud said as she lost her self control and cursed her classmate.

'What are we going to do?' Mildred pondered.

'Lets walk back to the clearing and see if we can find Miss Drill quickly', Maud said and the girls rushed back the way they had come.

When they got back to the clearing they heard two people talking and realised it was Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom. Without saying a word they crept closer to see what had suddenly brought them onto speaking terms.

'So Miss Cackle told you to apologise and now you feel you should?' Miss Drill said, obviously outraged.

'Well yes, she clearly thought that I was in the wrong and everyone else seems to agree with you all of the time so I am admitting my error Miss Drill, I thought you would be happy', Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

'Happy! You sit there calmly and tell me that you owe me an apology because Miss Cackle says that you do. You practically called me incompetent, inferior and pretty much a waste of space but you still think that those comments were not out of order yourself. You do not care about how you make anyone feel. You do not care enough even to just apologise with an ounce of meaning without telling me you were forced to do it,' Miss Drill shouted.

'You said I was unkind and unfeeling! Why should I be the only one who has to apologise,' Miss Hardbroom shouted back. 'Just because I finish our arguments does not mean I am the only one at fault.'

'No but you're the one who is impenetrable and shows no signs of hurt or feeling at any point. You're not the one who stays up crying all night having been reminded of all their weaknesses in front of their colleagues. You are unkind and unfeeling because you choose to be that way. You choose not to let people in or care about other's emotions. I did not choose to be a non-witch', Miss Drill responded without hesitation. She met Miss Hardbroom's glare with equal ferocity.

Miss Hardbroom's expression softened in an instant as Miss Drill's words sunk in. She had chosen to shut people out and it was probably too late to change now.

'I did not mean to upset you so much Miss Drill. I am very sensitive about why I am who I am. Knowing that I am viewed as unkind and unfeeling is not something that I am proud of. Nevertheless it is who I am and always shall be', she said and then took her broom, told it to hover, climbed on it and flew out of the clearing.

'Damn it', Miss Drill said as she watched her colleague fly off. She had seen the hurt in the woman's eyes. She had almost wanted to reach out and grasp her arm, to let her know that people cared about her despite her front and that is why they were hurt so badly by her criticisms. She looked up to her in a way but resented the fact that she was looked down on in return.

Mildred and Maud looked at each other in bewilderment.

'I can't believe those two just went at each other like that', Maud said in disbelief.

'They both looked really angry and kind of hurt and sad at the same time. I have never seen HB give up like that, not without some cutting remark to finish,' Mildred added.

'Well we can't go and see Miss Drill now or they will know we have overheard all that and HB would destroy us', Maud said, fear creeping into her voice.

'Well you heard Ethel, there must be a spell we can use to get to camp and Miss Drill said we could use magic as a last resort, I think this classes as one', Mildred said as she tried to think of all the spells she knew by heart.

'Do you think we should tell the others what we heard?' Maud asked still distracted by what had just happened in the clearing.

'I think we should keep it to ourselves, we would not want either of them overhearing us and besides I doubt anyone would believe us anyway', Mildred commented.

'Your probably right', Maud agreed. 'I can't think of any seeker spells, we don't learn them officially until the fourth year anyway'.

'What about using our brooms. We can't fly there because HB would catch us. But maybe we could see the camp site and know which way to head', Mildred suggested.

'I doubt we could see the camp site yet. We know that we have to head west, around the clearing so lets start there and try and figure something out as we go', Maud said as both of them really had no idea of what to do and both of their minds were fixated on the image of Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill fighting in the clearing.

They had been walking for half and hour when they looked at each other, fear growing with each step they took in an unknown direction.

'This is hopeless' Mildred announced suddenly, 'we may as well sit down and wait for HB to find us and give me detention for the rest of my life', she said despondently.

'Well I don't think I could let that happen', Miss Drill's voice sounded from behind them as she jogged into view, 'honestly Mildred I could hear you moaning from miles away, no wonder Miss Hardbroom always knows what you are up to. Now why are you beginning to walk back towards the clearing, have you lost your position on your map?' She asked frankly.

'We don't have our maps', Maud said relieved it was Miss Drill who had found them, 'someone must have taken them out of our bags because we definitely packed them', she said, hoping to be believed.

Miss Drill looked at the pair and then said, 'well you have never lied to me before so it will be interesting to find out who took them. But for now Miss Hardbroom will be watching all the open spaces so we can't have you wandering around blindly, can we. Take my map, I know this area like the back of my hand, I jog through it each day…and if you follow this line here,' she said quietly pointing at the map, then you will follow a short cut to the camp site and make up lost time'.

'Oh thank you Miss Drill, I am so pleased you found us', Mildred said in a truly thankful tone.

'Yes, Miss, you saved our lives' Maud added appreciatively.

'Well I am glad your are safe, it could have been a lot worse, you must have been heading in the right direction for most of the last half hour. Glad I found you when I did, now get yourselves to that camp site pronto', Miss Drill said encouragingly and then jogged into the trees.

They were the third pair to arrive at camp, Enid, Ruby and Jadu were already there. It was a full fifteen minutes later when Ethel and Drusilla arrived with the guidance of Miss Hardbroom flying ahead of them and shouting down at them to walk faster.

'Honestly you two, anyone would think we had asked you to climb Everest' Miss Hardbroom said sternly as she set her broom down in front of the girls, 'all present and correct I see, good'.

Ethel could not hide her expression of rage when she saw Mildred already at the camp site.

'How did she get here', she muttered to Drusilla.

'I don't know, there is no chance they could have done that without their maps', Drusilla said annoyed.

'Perhaps they have an excellent sense of direction', Miss Drill said loudly as she came out of the trees behind Drusilla and Ethel.

'Oh Miss, I did not see you there', Ethel said biting her lip.

'I doubt you would have inferred that Mildred and Maud had navigated themselves here without the aid of their maps, had you known I was', Miss Drill said loudly for everyone to hear.

'I don't know what you mean Miss Drill, what maps?' Ethel said innocently.

'Oh, the ones you took out of Maud and Mildred's backpacks. You are very lucky that I stumbled across them heading in the right direction, otherwise they may have been lost in the forest right now!' Miss Drill said in a far stronger tone of voice than the girls had ever heard her use.

Miss Hardbroom even looked at her in astonishment. She had no idea what was going on but felt her support in this matter would be appropriate.

'Sabotaging other people's chances again, were we Ethel and Drusilla', Miss Hardbroom said in a playful tone to encourage a response.

'No Miss we just realised that they had…..' Ethel tried to explain.

'I think we have heard enough from you', Miss Hardbroom said sternly across Ethel's weak ramblings, 'Miss Drill do you have a punishment in mind for these two or would you like me to provide one?' she said neutrally.

'I think Mildred and Maud would appreciate it if Ethel and Drusilla put their tent up for them Miss Hardbroom, under your close supervision of course', Miss Drill said in the same vain as Miss Hardbroom's contribution.

'An excellent plan, Miss Drill, and perhaps then they could fetch enough firewood for this evening and the morning', Miss Hardbroom added while directing piercing glares at the girls. As though daring them to utter one word.

'I think that should remind them of the dangers of sabotaging other people's equipment when outdoors', said Miss Drill, 'away you go girls, you can put up Mildred and Maud's tent before your own and count yourselves very lucky that your stupid prank did not result in something more serious', she added with an edge of anger and disappointment.

'You heard her, snap to it', Miss Hardbroom bellowed.

Mildred and Maud had wide grins on their faces.

'That was like watching a double act', Enid commented.

'Yes it was rather,' Mildred agreed, shocked at how closely Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill had seemed then compared to earlier.

'Well girls, you have earned yourselves a rest now. Get a camp fire started and then we will boil some water to make tea. You can start to put your tents up whenever you feel ready, we have a few hours of daylight left so make sure you don't rush and get it right first time', Miss Drill said with a smile on her face after a successful afternoon to match the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Brighter spells emerge

All the girls had got there tents up without any problems and Ethel and Drusilla had been constantly watched and shouted at by Miss Hardbroom. They were the only two that looked miserable and rather tired after fetching a lot of fire wood.

The girls were sat around the camp fire toasting marsh-mellows, smiling and singing just as Miss Drill had promised. Miss Hardbroom was sat bolt upright drinking a cup of tea and Miss Drill was planning the activities for the next day, neither had spoken to each other directly all evening, which had not gone unnoticed.

'Well you were right Millie, HB and Miss Drill are not talking at all, it's odd alright!' Enid said in a whisper.

'Oh I am not sure, perhaps they are just enjoying some quiet time,' Mildred replied defensively, not wanting to talk about what her and Maud had seen earlier.

'What! You were full of conspiracy earlier, what's changed your mind all of a sudden?' Enid persisted.

'Oh I don't know, they seemed alright earlier when they busted Ethel and Drusilla,' Mildred replied.

'Mmmm, Miss Drill was on one, I have never seen her so determined, could not have happened to a nicer pair after what they did!' Jadu added to the conversation.

'I know, I have never seen Miss Drill so angry', Mildred stated, knowing that she most certainly had and suspected that what they all saw in her was merely the residue left behind from her argument with Miss Hardbroom earlier.

Maud looked at Mildred questioningly but the girls were both saved from the difficult conversation as Miss Hardbroom stood up and called Mildred to her. The girls looked at her sympathetically and turned their conversation to what had happened in their potions class that day.

'Follow me Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said with precision, her movements were certain and typically upright. There was no getting around the fact that the woman looked every bit as powerful as she often sounded.

They walked for around five minutes until they reached a small bench with a cauldron on it and some ingredients laid out.

'What I would like you to do Mildred is try and make the potion we did today from memory. I have picked out the precise quantities of ingredients that you will need. I want to see how much you remember. You will proceed in silence', Miss Hardbroom said as soon as they arrived at their destination.

Mildred looked at her, panic clear on her face. She looked at the ingredients and had absolutely no idea what went into the cauldron first, never mind what came after it.

'What is wrong Mildred, you have not moved an inch?' Miss Hardbroom asked bluntly.

'I can't do it Miss Hardbroom', she said quietly.

'Well, that does not surprise me. Exactly what did you learn in class today Mildred?' Miss Hardbroom asked in a less severe tone than usual.

'I learnt what some of the ingredients look like and I learnt that even when I follow the formula I still can't do it right. It should not have been that strong', she said genuinely.

'Yes well', Miss Hardbroom said a little exasperated, 'you simply forgot to wash the hemlock which made it too strong in the potion and prevented you from saying 'no Miss Hardbroom' which would have been marginally preferable to what you did say', Miss Hardbroom said slowly and clearly, raising an eyebrow at the end to emphasise her point.

'Oh I didn't realise I had done that', Mildred said, glad for the insight.

'No and there lies the problem Mildred. Perhaps if you paid less attention to the fact that you had got it wrong, which is quite a common occurrence for you and so one you should be use to, then you would begin to realise your mistakes and be able to rectify them', Miss Hardbroom said in her usual derisory yet meticulous manor.

'I am sorry I said all that', Mildred blurted out.

'You said it because you believed it Mildred and you are in detention, not for saying what you did, but because you clearly think you could do better if you had more time in which to learn things. Whatever you may think of me I wish to see those who are willing to try, reach their full potential', Miss Hardbroom said with more compassion than Mildred thought possible.

Mildred looked at Miss Hardbroom and saw a sadness in her eyes. It was only there for a split second but it was certainly there.

'Right then, here is a potion book, re-create what you did in class Mildred, only without the mistakes', Miss Hardbroom said in her normal tone, stern and direct.

Mildred spent the next twenty minutes concentrating on making the potion perfectly. Miss Hardbroom sat reading her book, glancing over occasionally to monitor the girl's progress. She was marginally surprised at the prolonged level of concentration Mildred was managing. She considered whether one to one was the only style of learning Mildred would benefit from, free from distraction.

'It is finished Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said tentatively.

Miss Hardbroom closed her book and placed it on the side gently. She stood and looked at Mildred and then down at the potion, each movement flowing, yet deliberate.

'Good…yes it looks right, but there is only one way to know for sure. Mildred would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions. I never stop to consider what other people think about me and it seems, as in your case, some people have a lot on their mind', Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

'Oh I am not sure', Mildred stuttered, 'I don't think you would like me to say what I think about…well anything, it is very dull', she said anxiously, trying extremely hard not to say the real reason for her reluctance.

'Dull or simply not what I would want to hear perhaps?' Miss Hardbroom corrected her nervous student.

'Well no, I…well you are not exactly the…erm…easiest person to', Mildred tried to explain but could not pick out the right words, perhaps because she was certain there were none suitable for this occasion.

'…talk to? No well that is why this serum could be useful. I would not ask you anything personal Mildred and I will not be mad at you for being honest since we both know that is the only option available to you', Miss Hardbroom insisted, getting a little impatient with Mildred's reluctance.

'Alright Miss if you think it will help', Mildred said eventually, realising that part of her wanted Miss Hardbroom to know what she thought of her.

'Good. Now then, take a sip of the potion', Miss Hardbroom requested. 'Your first question: Do you think that you learn anything in my classes?' she asked.

'Sometimes, when you don't shout as much', Mildred said and felt immediately shocked by her answer. She would never say that without the potion, HB was going to hate her by the end of this.

'I see', said Miss Hardbroom, 'another sip Mildred if you do not mind'. Mildred looked at her, hesitated a little and then drank the potion, 'So you do think that I am to blame for you not learning as well as the others?' she asked.

'Yes in a way, but I know I am clumsy', Mildred said and this time was relieved that she had taken some of the blame herself.

'Well Mildred, you have produced a perfect potion this evening and I had no cause to shout at you once. I cannot give you this kind of help in class but since you will be in detention until the end of term I see no reason why you cannot serve your time, as it were, by practicing your potions and spells', Miss Hardbroom said. She did not comment on Mildred's answers to her questions at all but she was sounding more human than ever with every word uttered.

'You are dismissed' she told Mildred who was still stood, shocked by her form-tutor's enthusiasm towards her learning. It was almost eerie because it was such a rarity.

'Miss?' she asked cautiously wanting to say something to help her in return, but finding it hard to know what exactly to say.

'Yes Mildred'

Mildred thought for a moment as she looked at Miss Hardbroom and then said what was on her mind because she knew she would not rest if she did not.

'Do you remember when you were going to resign from Cackles and we talked in the dungeons?' Mildred asked.

'Yes Mildred, but what has that got to do with anything?' Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

'Well you wanted to know what I thought about you then and that is what you were almost asking me tonight', she said and paused to see Miss Hardbroom's reaction which was still impassive, 'you asked me if I hated you and seemed convinced that I must', she said more confidently.

'Yes Mildred but you caught me at a difficult moment…' Miss Hardbroom tried to explain, not wanting her pupil to bring up her insecurities right now. The combination of Mildred's outburst in class and Miss Drill's attack afterwards had left her feeling that she must be some kind of monster in the eyes of those she taught and worked with.

'Well I do not hate you Miss Hardbroom and I think it is something you should be convinced of', Mildred said and then took a couple of sips of the potion.

'Mildred!' Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'I do not hate you Miss Hardbroom. I sometimes find you scary and intimidating and you shout too much, but I think you are a kind person inside who cares about your students. I wish you would show it more but there must be a reason you can't. I see it when you stand in front of us when something threatens us and when you get cross because we disappoint you and you know we are capable of more. But sometimes you do make me feel worthless and useless because maybe you are right and I am not worth your efforts because I will never be a good witch. But your not unkind, no…'

She never expected to talk that much and with such urgency and emotion. Just one sentence is all that she had in her head when she began and now look what she had said. She was almost in tears from the realisation of what she had said. She did understand Miss Hardbroom in her own way when she searched deep for what she truly believed about the woman. She braced herself for her form-tutors reaction, not feeling brave enough to even look at her.

'So you have me figured out do you Mildred?' she began.

'No, Miss, not really' Mildred offered sensing the need for short replies.

'Well I am pleased that you do not hate me Mildred', she said with half a smile that was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Miss Hardbroom looked at her student who had been brave enough to say all of that and noted the fact that she had actually created a perfect potion from scratch this evening. She realised that Mildred frustrated her so much because she reminded her of a youthful version of herself and she so wanted her transition to witchhood to be smoother than hers. She envied her innocence and her ability to speak from the heart just to make another feel better about themselves, regardless of the cost to herself. She use to be like that. She took the vile of potion and offered Mildred one question in return for her keeping the contents of this evening strictly between them, never to be mentioned again.

'I would never mention anything to anyone Miss Hardbroom but there is something I would like to ask you if you do not mind,' Mildred said stuck in the enormity of the moment, knowing that she would finally know what HB thought of her.

Miss Hardbroom sipped the potion steadily and Mildred asked: 'Do you think I am the worst witch in the school?'

Miss Hardbroom replied, 'perhaps for the moment Mildred, and I know I do not always help with that, but one day I expect you will even surpass my own magical ability and be one of the very best there is'.

There was a glint of surprise in Miss Hardbroom's eyes as she realised herself what she truly felt about the witch standing before her. Mildred did not know what to say. She had never been happier. No matter what HB said in the future she would always have that sentence to remind her of what her potion's teacher really thinks. Miss Hardbroom told her to go back to the camp fire and join the night's festivities.

'In the morning Mildred this will all be forgotten and you will be watched as closely as on any other day. Tomorrow night we will go through another potion and I expect to see you repeat tonight's performance, since I now know what you are capable of. Back you go', Miss Hardbroom said with authority.

Mildred walked back towards the camp site but stopped as Miss Hardbroom added, 'And thank you Mildred'. Mildred turned around to face her teacher.

'No, thank you Miss Hardbroom', she said with feeling and realised she had never said those words before with the meaning she said them with now.

Miss Hardbroom nodded gracefully in recognition of the sentiment and then vanished from view. All Mildred could think about the whole of the way back to camp was that one sentence. Better than HB, ha that was impossible, it was certainly impossible for her. And yet, she believed it. She felt on top of the world, nothing could dampen her spirits this evening. She arrived in camp looking upbeat with a smile on her face, to the blatant shock of her friends.

'Where have you been? Because it certainly could not have been in detention with HB, not with that smile on your face' Enid demanded.

'I was. It was ok. I did the truth potion again and I got it right', Mildred announced with pride.

'You mixed a potion correctly?' Enid said in mock disbelief.

'Yep, so HB didn't shout at me once', Mildred added.

'Did she make you take some again?' Maud inquired anxiously.

'Yes but she asked me what I thought of school dinners and I said they were terrible. She was not amused but I think she expected that reply. She said they were wholesome and nutritious so I agreed and then she said I could go. I will learn another one tomorrow night', she said still chirpy.

'And you're not upset about that?' Maud asked.

'Not really. It can't be helped can it, I may as well make the most of it' Mildred said.

'Well you certainly need all the help you can get,' Ethel interrupted their group discussion to say.

'Well we can't all be rich and have private tutors from the age of two now can we Ethel', Mildred retorted.

'Well at least I don't tell the teacher they are picking on me in class, like a complete looser', Drusilla interjected.

'No you just steal other people's maps and then get caught and told off in front of everyone, aren't you clever', Mildred said calmly and everyone laughed.

Ethel and Drusilla were furious and stood in aggressive stances in front of Mildred and her friends, contemplating a magical retaliation. At that moment Miss Drill walked up and saw the way the two girls were stood.

'Ethel and Drusilla I suggest you go and sit down, you have done enough for one day', she said strongly.

The girls pulled faces at Mildred as they went to sit down, 'watch your back Hubble Bubble' Ethel muttered.

'Gosh you girls, you really ought to learn to get along', Miss Drill said and then went back into her own thoughts concerning her dispute with Miss Hardbroom. She really must try and resolve that tomorrow, but only if Miss Hardbroom looked likely to apologise to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The great outdoors

'Mildred wake up quick, we have five minutes before we have to be outside HB's tent, you fell back asleep, do you remember?' Maud said shaking Mildred awake.

'Oh God, I thought this felt familiar. Five minutes? I best throw my uniform on quick, start walking over Maud and I will catch up', Mildred said frantically.

'Are you sure, ok I will walk slowly' Maud replied as Mildred nodded her head to say she was sure.

Mildred got dressed as quickly as she could and then ran towards Miss Hardbroom's tent. She had just reached Maud and stood beside her when Miss Hardbroom emerged from her tent looking like she had been up for hours already.

'That was lucky Mildred, I could hear your heavy footsteps approaching from miles away, overslept did we?' Miss Hardbroom asked.

'I forgot my hair bobble Miss Hardbroom so I ran back for it', Mildred said quickly.

'Oh I see, so you plaited your hair on the jog and then put your bobble in did you?' Miss Hardbroom said with a deep frown that scrunched up her entire face making it look as though she had just seen something grotesque.

'I…' Mildred fluttered, 'I overslept Miss Hardbroom' she said looking at the floor to avoid another disappointed facial expression.

'500 lines: 'I will not oversleep and then make up ridiculous excuses that insult my form-teacher's intelligence and test her patience first thing in the morning'. You can give them to me this evening in detention Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said sternly.

'Yes, Miss' she said annoyed with herself for lying so poorly.

'Now busy yourselves starting a fire and boiling water for my tea', she said after shaking her head at Mildred. That girl will never learn. She will always go through life on a different path to everyone else. There was certainly talent and creativity there but no sound discipline or etiquette. A great witch one day maybe, but forever a nuisance to those around her she was certain of.

The day did improve for Mildred and Maud shortly after breakfast when Miss Drill announced that the day was to be spent swimming and studying at their own leisure. Miss Hardbroom had sat quietly all morning reading magic books and writing notes. She barely paid a moments attention to Maud and Mildred as they served her tea and fetched her some breakfast as a good will gesture. But, at the sound of Miss Drill's words HB was suddenly animated.

She walked over to Miss Drill and motioned her to the side so she could have a quiet word.

'Miss Drill are you sure that is the best plan? They will spend the day gallivanting about and avoiding the revision they should all be doing,' Miss Hardbroom said in a pleading tone. It was almost as if she was talking to Miss Cackle.

'I think we should treat them like adults. They will be climbing and trekking a lot tomorrow so today should be a rest day. It will give them time to enjoy their surroundings and do some study in their own time, it may aid their memory rather than cause distraction', Miss Drill replied with ease and with an air of authority.

'I see, well I hope for your sake that you are right. I would not want any of the girls to fail an exam because they spent a day devoid of any study whatsoever', Miss Hardbroom warned and then walked away to find a quiet place to settle so that she could continue her own studies.

Miss Drill thought about her last words and added a final recommendation on the day's activities, 'I want you to make sure that you enjoy this beautiful spot but it will also be a good opportunity to study in a relaxing environment, so make the most of it. I will expect you to combine recreational time with revision time sensibly,' she said warmly and smiled at the girls, 'away you go'.

Miss Drill joined the girls swimming for a time. There was an enormous waterfall and a large plunge pool at its base that provided plenty of opportunity for exploration. They played some volleyball in the water, swam around, chattered in groups and dived off rocks that stuck out just above the waters surface. When the girls decided to dry off and take to their revision Miss Drill decided to climb to the top of the waterfall and rest on a grassy verge beside it. She looked down to see most of the girls either revising in groups or studying on their own beneath trees, on grassy banks or sat upon fallen tree trunks. At this point she could not help smiling to herself. She had gauged the girls accurately and she felt like a competent teacher and group leader for the first time in ages.

'You are a difficult person to find', a voice said from behind her. She knew it belonged to Miss Hardbroom but she had no idea how she had followed her up there.

'I followed the path you took', Miss Hardbroom said answering Miss Drills puzzled expression, 'using a seeker spell'.

'It is a difficult climb', Miss Drill said, trying to find out why on earth her colleague had decided to tackle it on her own.

'Yes indeed', Miss Hardbroom said still physically weary after the climb, 'I thought it would be a good opportunity to talk to you since we have been so successful lately at avoiding one another', she said in a friendly, yet almost reprimanding tone of voice.

'Ah, yes', Miss Drill agreed, feeling a little like a school girl. She had made sure she was not easily available for conversation.

Miss Hardbroom snapped her finger and a blanket appeared on the floor with a jug of orange juice and two glasses. She sat down next to Miss Drill and offered her a drink.

'Thank you', Miss Drill said, reluctant to start this discussion after the last one had ended so badly. She could not help but look at the potions teacher intently. Her cheeks were red from the climb and the bit of colour brought out her facial features. She was quite striking. Miss Drill had never noticed quite how attractive she would look if she just wore a little colour.

Miss Hardbroom breathed in deeply as though she was summoning up the courage to talk.

'I think it is too late for me to change', she said carefully, 'but I think you should know that I do listen to what people say, even if they say it in anger, and I do try and act differently if I am making people feel uncomfortable', she said with meaning. It had clearly been going through her mind for a while.

'But you never look as though you do. You are always so impenetrable and I never know what you are thinking or feeling. I do not know anything about you other than you work hard and have high expectations of those around you. That is difficult to cope with, especially when I have to shout to get any reaction at all out of you', Miss Drill commented.

'Why do you need to know what I am thinking or feeling?' Miss Hardbroom asked defensively.

'Because I want to get to know you, understand you a little. It is what people do, we connect', Miss Drill said and her colleague looked as impassive and rigid as ever.

'I am a person who does not want to connect', Miss Hardbroom said bluntly, 'so clearly not all people want to get to know one another', she said smugly.

'Well I have gathered that,' Miss Drill said in an exasperated tone. 'If that was completely true though you would not care what others said so you would not want to change at all or ever take into account what others have said to you in anger!' Miss Drill stated suddenly sensing a way in after considering Miss Hardbroom's chosen words.

'Yes I suppose that is true. I just find it difficult to talk to people in this manor', Miss Hardbroom said annoyed that Miss Drill had sensed her vulnerability. She wasn't sure that she did want to connect to anyone. That just made things harder and the retorts more painful to accept. Miss Drill had always said aloud exactly what Miss Hardbroom had feared the most, and yet she knew she drove her to it, constantly wound her to braking point.

'What would you change if you could?' Miss Drill asked ambitiously.

'Is this really necessary to resolve the issues between us?' Miss Hardbroom asked defiantly.

'I want you to be honest, just once. We are in the middle of a forest and there is no-one to overhear us and Miss Cackle did tell you to apologise so maybe I would be more likely to accept an apology if you had attempted to be open with me', Miss Drill said honestly.

'Yes well, that is all very well…', Miss Hardbroom began.

'Oh come on Constance, we all have persona's so we can protect ourselves and get through our working lives and perhaps our personal ones too. But, if you never drop it occasionally and show someone who you are behind the magic, the linear black dresses, the tight bun, the regimental daily routine and that stern voice, then you will forget who you truly are yourself one day', Miss Drill said suddenly concerned that her colleague may never have loosened up in front of anyone since she had been a child. It was odd even trying to talk to Constance in this way. There was so much fear involved in asking a direct question and yet so much concern and sympathy because it was clear that someone had made this woman who she was. Someone or something had hurt her deeply enough to make her hide from any human contact.

Miss Hardbroom observed Imogen who was sat slouched over her legs slightly, in a comfortable position, while she was sat bolt upright as was her way. There was concern in the PE instructor's eyes which made her feel uncomfortable but at the same time made her wonder if she should be concerned as well. Perhaps she was alienating people and becoming something she didn't want to become. She had understood Miss Cackle's advice and taken that onboard, why was it so hard to talk to Imogen?

'I am not sure who I am Imogen,' Miss Hardbroom said, recognising the use of first names and finally relenting to her colleague's desperate pleading, 'since I escaped Heckity Broomhead I have not been sure which characteristics are part of who I am and which she put there so that I could be a powerful witch, moulded in her own image. I have tried to act opposite to what I think she would expect from me but then I do not know if I am denying my true feelings or the ones she implanted in me. You see the moment my persona falls I am quite lost and confused so it is safest left up'.

Imogen looked at Constance in amazement. She felt sorrow for the woman who was certainly the strongest person she had ever known. That one piece of information filled Imogen with guilt for putting her in this position and trying to pick at her vulnerabilities during their many confrontations.

'I did not realise Constance, I am sorry for calling you unkind and uncaring' Imogen said and then felt the need to reassure the formidable potions teacher. Something she never thought possible. 'Sometimes you come across as that but you always put the girl's needs first and I always feel safe around you because I know you would stand in front of anything that threatened any of us. Perhaps you are not the most compassionate woman in the world but you are a protector Constance, not a bully like Miss Broomhead,' Imogen said softly and she meant every word.

Constance was now the one surprised by Imogen's heartfelt response. She felt absorbed in the moment as though she was looking at someone not unlike herself who might understand her if she just gave them the opportunity to.

'I do cry after our outbursts, something Miss Broomhead would find repugnant', she said in a rushed manor as though she dared not talk slowly in case her thoughts froze and she returned to her true self. 'I do not like arguing with you and yet I am carried along in the moment as though each retort shows another part of myself to me that could make me into her if I was not made aware of them by you,' Miss Hardbroom continued without looking up, her gaze had settled on the distant trees, avoiding Imogen's stare.

'I don't like arguing with you either. You bring my biggest fears to the fore and for a moment I think that you can see straight through me and it makes me feel insignificant. Why do you get so personal and with such ruthless precision?' Imogen asked.

'To shut you up or make you storm out. I pick on the things that I think are insignificant but you are very sensitive about. The fact that you are a non-witch does not matter because you get on with the girls better than I do, they talk to you and smile as they enter your classes. The fact that you teach PE means that I will never understand your subject because I do everything with magic and it frustrates me that you are so very agile and always going for jogs, when I zap myself from room to room. They are very different skills but equal in what they deliver with notable efficiency in both instances!' Constance said revealing her jealousies and finally meeting Imogen's gaze that was dumbfounded.

'But you are the most powerful witch I have ever met, I would trade everything to be like you' Miss Drill stated. 'The girls respect you and are in awe of you. They strive for praise from you because it holds such integrity, while from me it is free flowing and therefore less coveted. You underestimate your effect on the girls', Miss Drill said with passion.

They sat for a moment absorbing what had been said. They both realised how alike they were in many ways and why they were so likely to clash in the staff room. What they perceived to be their weaknesses were what the other found most impressive about them.

'I am sorry for saying what I said to you the other night Imogen. I went too far and I never meant to upset you. In fact, I never want to upset you', Constance said carefully, making sure that Imogen knew that she meant it this time.

'Thank you Constance, thank you for opening up to me…it means a lot', Imogen said softly as she placed her hand on top of the pale hand of the potion teacher. Constance was feeling very relaxed and did not even notice this contact to begin with. When she did she did not react aggressively. Instead she turned her hand over and brushed the palm of Imogen's hand with her fingers. Then she linked the tips of their fingers and looked up at Imogen who was sat watching the subtle movement with surprise. Constance entwined their hands and placed her right hand on Imogen's jaw line. She gently stroked the side of Imogen's face and held it there gently, brushing her cheek with her thumb, observing how beautiful the other woman was for the very first time. Imogen leaned slightly into the hand and breathed deeply feeling the intensity of the bond between them that must have been there for sometime without either realising.

Suddenly Constance realised what she was doing, dropped Imogen's hand and stood up immediately.

'Constance wait, it's ok, you just let your guard down, there is nothing to be….' Imogen said quickly but it was too late as the potion teacher had opted for a fast exit and had already vanished.

Miss Drill spent the rest of the day trying to find Miss Hardbroom but it was clear that the potion teacher did not want to be found.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Overheard conversations

It was four o'clock and the girls were beginning to tire of their study again. They were generally nattering and swimming after each hour of revision but had just about had their fill of the great outdoors for one day.

'I am tired of looking at these pages now, its all merging into one big black mass anyway' Mildred said in a forlorn voice and sighed heavily in case anyone hadn't heard her.

'Yes I think that's enough of that for one day,' Enid agreed, 'lets go on an adventure and see if we can't annoy Ethel and Drusilla' she said grinning.

'Well I don't particularly want to see their faces Enid, but if you feel you have to then I will wait here for you', Maud said bluntly.

'Oh Maud you are such a bore sometimes', Enid replied.

'Oh no', Mildred suddenly said, 'I have not done my lines from this morning, I will have to do them now, oh drat. Why does she always give me blasted lines? Why can't I write a story or swim fifty laps of the pool, or I don't know make sure that I am up on time herself if she thinks it is so important' Mildred said suddenly feeling tired and frustrated now she knew she still had some pointless lines to complete before her detention.

'HB first thing in the morning, come on Millie, you didn't mean that last one', Enid said smiling.

'No perhaps your right that would be scary. I bet I wouldn't sleep if I knew she would be waking me up!' Mildred said in agreement.

'I wonder what HB is doing, I have not seen her all day', Maud said, suddenly a little weary of talking about her in the open.

'She is probably planning Mildred's detention to make sure that she does not leave with a smile on her face this time', Enid said smugly, 'where is the fun in it if she can't shout at you for getting something wrong!'

'Where indeed', the sarcastic tones of Miss Hardbroom announced before she appeared in front of them.

'Oh erm…sorry Miss Hardbroom, I didn't…' Enid stuttered.

'Don't worry Enid you can think about exactly how you wish to apologise and then write it down in a 2000 word essay for me. I am sure you can have that done by breakfast tomorrow morning can't you?' Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

'Yes, Miss,' Enid said regretting ever saying anything at all.

'Now the reason I have come to see you is that you may have noted that there has not been a potions class today. That is because I have decided to do a quiz before tea, to see how much you have learned through your revision today. So be by the camp fire at six o'clock with a pencil at your disposal,' she said enjoying the forlorn faces looking back at her. 'Is that clear?' she asked sternly to make sure she had been understood.

'Yes, Miss' the girls chorused in unison.

'Good, I look forward to seeing what progress you have made. And Mildred that should leave you enough time to write your lines, swim fifty laps of the pool, write a short story and employ my services as your very own alarm clock', Miss Hardbroom said derisorily.

'Erm…' Mildred said and then her voice failed her due to the horror she was feeling.

'It is ok Mildred. I am sure you will make amends with an excellent quiz result and continue the excellent example you have set in detention. But, I warn you, if you find my punishments excessive now, they will be nothing compared to what is to come if you continue to try my patience. And that goes for anyone else who thinks they have the authority to criticise my teaching methods,' she said menacingly and scowled at Enid before disappearing in a flash.

'I don't think she is very happy', Maud said quietly.

'That's an understatement', Enid added.

'I think we had better get our work done Enid. I don't want to do anything else to upset her', Mildred said feeling anxious about how much HB had overheard and regretting opening her mouth.

'A wise decision', Miss Hardbroom's voice sounded, but from where was impossible to tell. The girls knuckled down to do some work quietly, conscious that they were being watched.

'Ah Miss Drill, I will be doing a quiz with the girls at six o'clock before they eat, to test their potions knowledge', Miss Hardbroom announced after arriving at the camp site and finding Miss Drill sat in front of her tent, staring at the trees.

'Oh Miss Hardbroom, yes that's fine, do you have a moment?' Miss Drill asked but the pessimism was clear in her voice.

'I do not think we have anything to discuss. I have apologised and we have agreed to avoid confrontation in the future, which is all Miss Cackle asked of us', Miss Hardbroom said dismissively and began to walk away.

'Constance you know there is more to it than that!' Miss Drill said trying to plead an audience with the potion teacher who had reverted to her former self, the softer side of her lost without a trace.

'There is nothing to discuss. I intend to remain professional, I suggest you do the same', Miss Hardbroom replied with a snap.

The women spent the rest of the time before tea, reading and working. Miss Drill spent much of the time distracted by what had happened that day, her feelings for Miss Hardbroom racing through her, causing fresh sensations and revelations within her. Miss Hardbroom concentrated on blocking out those feelings and forcing them out of her thoughts. The connection between them was undeniable but Miss Hardbroom chose to deny it all the same.

The girls returned to camp just before six to find papers on top of their seats ready for them.

'Right, take a seat and do not turn the paper over until I tell you to', Miss Hardbroom said clearly. 'Let's see if your time has been well spent today, shall we'.

Miss Drill looked at Miss Hardbroom with a hint of irritation. So, she wanted to show her up by giving the girls a quiz that was probably too hard for them anyway. When they struggle to complete it she can say that they didn't do enough revision and blame her leadership skills for it. There was no way of winning. Even if the girls could answer some of the questions it would never be enough to satisfy her standards. She cursed the woman under her breath and then went into the forest to collect some wood for the morning.

'Finally, you have all managed to sit on a chair. If I had known it would be that hard I would have given you all a map with directions', Miss Hardbroom said impatiently in her overly sarcastic fashion. 'You may turn the quiz over and answer the questions. You have fifteen minutes to complete it.'

The girls turned the paper over and were pleasantly surprised to find only ten questions. That surprise turned to horror when the first question involved writing out the entire contents of a potion. The only person with a small smile on her face was Mildred who knew the first question because it was the truth serum potion and she remembered the ingredients and even the order they went into the cauldron in. That smile faded as the questions did not get easier and her memory was suddenly nowhere to be found. She had just started reading the last question when Miss Hardbroom announced: 'Time is up girls, put your papers down so that Ethel can collect them'.

'Well I know I have got one right', Mildred said to the others desperately, 'but that is probably it'.

'Oh dear Millie, I don't think I did too bad', Maud said, fairly confident.

'Me either, I knew three of them off by heart, which is more than I thought I would', Ruby declared.

'Well I might have got four right out of chance because I happened to look at a chapter in my potion's book this afternoon that dominated the second half of the quiz', Enid said astonished with herself.

'Oh great, Hubble Bubble fails again,' Mildred said, starting to feel depressed.

'Don't worry about it yet Millie, you did your best. And I know you were revising all afternoon because I was sat next to you', Maud said encouragingly.

The girls ate their tea as they discussed the quiz questions in more detail and realised they knew more than they thought. That is all of them except for Mildred. She just hoped that Miss Hardbroom noted the question that she got right and realised why she had got it right.

'Mildred, tidy up your plate and then come to the where we were last night', Miss Hardbroom said loudly, cutting through the various conversations that were going on.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said diligently. She was dreading this evening even more than she had the night before. The feeling of elevation she had when she left last night had been short lived. Toady had not done a lot to cement her relationship with HB.

'Right, Mildred I would like you to turn to page 45 and collect the ingredients you need from the table in front of me', Miss Hardbroom said as Mildred entered the clearing. It was straight to business this evening.

Mildred turned to the correct page and realised that the potion had been in the quiz earlier that evening. Mildred had an idea of what she had put and was dismayed to read that she had got it completely wrong. She collected the right ingredients in silence and set them down on her bench.

'Now Mildred, could you turn to page 46 please', Miss Hardbroom asked in a level voice through a blank expression. It was impossible to read her mood.

Mildred did this and recognised the list of ingredients. They were the ones she had put in the place of the correct ones for the last potion.

'Ah, I see you recognise your mistake', Miss Hardbroom said with precision. 'Tell me Mildred, how did you manage to put down a list of ingredients for a potion that belong to the one on the following page?'

'I don't know Miss', Mildred said blankly.

'Clearly not', Miss Hardbroom said and sighed. It annoyed her that Mildred was obviously intelligent, if it was not for these silly mistakes that led to her getting everything wrong.

'I was almost impressed by your answer for the first question Mildred, but sadly that was short lived because you got every other question wrong!' She said despondently. 'Did you revise at all today?'

'Yes Miss, but I had not got as far as these pages yet', she answered truthfully.

'I see. Well I suggest you start at where we are up to in potions class and revise back through the book from there, since they are the hardest to remember', Miss Hardbroom said in a slightly irritated tone.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom' Mildred said feeling particularly useless at that moment.

'Well as a result of your poor quiz result you will be making two potions tonight so that you will be certain to keep them separate in your mind in the future. I would like you to do the antidote to deep cuts first on page 45 and the potion to make you glow in the dark on page 46 next. I think you will agree it would not do well to mix them up in practise', Miss Hardbroom said with clarity, but still through an impassive expression.

'No Miss Hardbroom,' Mildred said, dismayed by all the work she still had to do that evening.

'Away you go them Mildred', Miss Hardbroom commanded.

It took Mildred twenty five minutes to complete the first potion which was the most difficult. She had got everything right but had slipped with the pinch of peppermint and turned the potion a dark brown. Miss Hardbroom explained where she had gone wrong and asked her if she would like to try it again.

Mildred knew it would mean another twenty five minutes work before moving on to the next potion but she saw something in HB's eyes. Her form-tutor was willing her to say yes, to prove to her that she was willing to put the effort in if she was encouraged in the right manor.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom, I think I can do it properly this time', Mildred said with certainty and determination.

'I am pleased to hear it,' Miss Hardbroom said and an expression of satisfaction briefly fluttered across her face.

Mildred completed the potion for a second time and this time it was a more a beige brown.

'That is a perfect potion Mildred; would you like to test it?' Miss Hardbroom asked calmly.

'How would I do that?' Mildred asked perplexed, it was a potion to cure deep cuts.

'Well it is not my favourite past time Mildred but I have watched the process you carried out intently and am confident that this potion will work efficiently. I will cut my forearm where there is no risk of life threatening injury and you can administer the potion', she said.

'But Miss Hardbroom what if it does not work?' Mildred said aghast.

'I would not be offering to demonstrate if I thought you may have made it wrong, Mildred. Come along, bring the potion here,' Miss Hardbroom said with authority.

Mildred did what she said but was becoming increasingly nervous at the prospect of Miss Hardbroom wounding herself just to test a potion.

'You must do brave things sometimes Mildred in order to have confidence in your own abilities. How else would we know what works in these situations? You must be more assertive and believe what I am telling you,' her teacher said calmly and then picked up the blade she used for chopping up some of the ingredients and scored her forearm. She winced a little as the pain reached her and then looked at Mildred with as much control as she could gather.

'The potion Mildred, two tea spoons full should seal the wound', Miss Hardbroom said through gritted teeth, 'that's it pour it evenly over the wound'.

It took about two minutes for the wound to close entirely and the pain during this time was clear in Miss Hardbroom's face. Mildred had no idea what to say or do. She wanted to grab her good hand and reassure her but she knew that would be a mistake. So she just made pointless comments about how it was working and that the wound was beginning to shrink.

'There Mildred, you see? You made a very effective antidote' Miss Hardbroom said and rubbed her arm to show the pupil that it was now fully restored. She would never have done that in class but Mildred needed the extra reassurance and those situations may seem terrifying at the time but they are very helpful when demonstrating the power of magic and the importance of making potions correctly.

Miss Hardbroom then told Mildred to begin work on the second potion she had to complete that evening. This one was far simpler but Mildred knocked off some of her ingredients part way through the preparation.

'Start again Mildred. Those herbs are useless now. Try and be more careful,' Miss Hardbroom said sternly, but she did not shout which Mildred found surprising.

Mildred started again and made sure she was more precise with each movement. She measured everything out twice to be sure and when she had finished felt proud of herself even though she didn't know if it was right or not.

'I think we have seen a different side of you tonight Mildred', Miss Hardbroom commented, 'and a little of the usual' she said looking at the herbs still left in the grass beneath her bench, from her accident earlier. 'Well I think you can have the honour of trying this one out yourself. Take three sips and then walk back to the camp. It will wear off in exactly one hour and your friends will be able to tell you if you made it correctly'.

'Yes Miss Hardbroom,' Mildred said excitedly. She took three sips and then cleaned up the bench and left the rest for HB to magic into some kind of invisible storage space, she assumed. Though that could be her imagination getting the better of her.

'Mildred, before you go, aren't you forgetting something?'

Mildred looked at her blankly in response.

'The lines Mildred, for heaven's sake', Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'Oh sorry Miss Hardbroom,' Mildred said and quickly handed over the 500 lines.

'Be sure you are up on time in the morning Mildred or it will be a 2000 word essay on why witches need to be punctual and cannot rely on form-tutors to wake them up who have better things to do with their time and would not be all that keen on seeing them first thing in the morning either', Miss Hardbroom said and the warning sat heavy in the air as Mildred nodded, too embarrassed to say anything, then turned and walked back to camp.

On the way back she ran into Miss Drill who was walking towards her.

'Good heaven's Mildred what have you been doing?' Miss Drill asked, her eyes wide in astonishment.

'What Miss?' Mildred looked puzzled.

'Well you are glowing fluorescent green. I thought you were a UFO approaching', Miss Drill said, shock turning to amusement.

'Oh I got it right then, excellent. I made a glow in the dark potion and Miss Hardbroom said I could test it on myself', Mildred said excitedly, 'I have to get back to show the others', she said grinning widely.

'Yes, off you go, but make sure you don't scare them, you can probably be seen for miles', she said and let Mildred run off in the direction of the camp.

Mildred raced to the camp as fast as she could and when she got there she got the response she was hoping for.

'Wow, Mildred, I think I need sunglasses to look at you!' Enid said as they nearly fell off their seats at the sight of her.

'Extreme', Jadu said next.

'You did a glow in the dark potion,' Maud said stating the obvious.

'No she didn't Maud, that's the invisibility potion when it is not done properly' Enid said and they all burst out laughing.

'Well all I can say is that I hope it is permanent', Ethel interjected 'at least this way she will be easier to avoid'.

'Oh shut up Ethel and mind your own business', Maud said defensively.

'Just ignore her Maud, she is just jealous that she isn't the one standing out for a change!' Mildred said with a grin.

The girls laughed and Ethel flounced off back to Drusilla so she could complain about Mildred to her.

'I wonder how far you would have to be away from us until we could not see you?' Ruby wondered aloud.

'Oh lets find out', Enid said brimming with excitement.

'How?' Maud said cautiously.

'Well we can get her to walk into the forest and stop when she thinks we can't see her. Then we can go in and look for her. She can wait five minutes and if we don't turn up, walk back to camp and we will know what distance her glow reaches to', Enid explained.

'But Mildred hates the dark', Maud said and Enid looked down-heartened as she realised her friend was right and she should have known that.

'It's ok Mildred said cheerily. I take the light with me, it's not like being in the dark because I can see about ten metres in front of me. I will be fine,' she added as she noted Maud's worried expression.

'Let's try a short one and build it up from there', Mildred said willing to give it a go because she had done nothing but study all afternoon and figured she warranted a bit of fun.

'Ok' Maud agreed reluctantly.

'Great!' Enid and Jadu said together.

Mildred set out and stood about fifty paces away from the camp. In no time at all her friends had found her and said she was never out of their sight. The next time Mildred headed further out, but still her friends went straight to her and the girls laughed at how powerful the potion was. Mildred found it a little eerie in the forest by herself but it was not scary because she knew she was easy to find and that her friends would not let her get stranded in the dark.

The third time she trekked as far as she could before she was out of breath and needed a rest. She found a log to sit on and waited patiently for her friends to catch up with her. She had been waiting for ten minutes when a bush rustled, but it was Miss Drill and not her friends who stepped out in front of her.

'What on earth are you doing out here?' Miss Drill asked sharply. At that moment the potion wore off and they were plunged into darkness. Mildred exhaled sharply as her fear of the dark caught up with her.

'It's ok Mildred I have a torch, just stay where you are', Miss Drill said reassuringly.

A minute later and the torch illuminated a small area around them making Mildred less anxious but feeling nothing like as safe as she had in her green bubble of light.

'I am sorry Miss, we were just experimenting to see how far away the potion worked up to!' Mildred said, suddenly aware of how stupid it sounded.

'I see' Miss Drill said but was clearly distracted. Then Mildred noticed tears in the PE teachers eyes and realised that Miss Drill had not followed her here but come across her by chance. She must have been very distracted to have missed the green glow before discovering Mildred accidently.

'Are you alright Miss Drill?' she asked softly.

'Yes Mildred, I am fine' Miss Drill said, her words almost breaking with the effort to appear fine.

'Are you sure? You can talk to me if you want you know, I would not tell anyone' Mildred said sympathetically.

'It's not really something you can help me with Mildred, but thank you for offering', she said, wishing she could talk to someone right now.

'If your sure, Miss. I can stay here with you and sit silently if you don't want to go back yet', Mildred offered.

'That's ok Mildred, we best get you back, no doubt your friends will be getting worried by now', Miss Drill said, forcing a pleasant tone.

'It would be nice to get back before anyone else noticed that I was missing!' Mildred said cautiously. Miss Drill realised what she was saying and nodded in agreement.

'Yes, but I don't think you need to worry, my guess is she will be locked away in her tent until the morning, focusing on her lesson plans', Miss Drill said bitterly.

'So you are still not getting on!' Mildred said casually and then realised what she had said too late.

'How do you know we are not getting on?' Miss Drill snapped.

'Oh…I am sorry Miss Drill, I saw you fighting in the clearing the other day, I have not said anything to anyone, I just…I am sorry. I was concerned that's all,' Mildred said honestly.

'Oh it's ok Mildred, it's not your fault I suppose is it', Miss Drill said with a long sigh. 'I just cannot get through to her!' she said starting to open up.

'Well nobody ever does really do they? That's how she prefers it', Mildred replied knowingly.

'Yes I know. But, yesterday we managed to have a civilised conversation and she opened up a bit and now she is more distant than ever. I feel sorry for her, she should not have to go through life closing every door before they get a chance to open', Miss Drill said, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment, 'but that is not your concern Mildred, let's get you back'.

'Just be open with her Miss Drill. She will come round. It just takes her a long time to trust people, I think,' Mildred said tentatively.

'And when, may I ask, did you become such an authority on someone who spends much of her time making your life a misery?' Miss Drill asked frankly.

'Oh we talked once and she is not much different to anyone else. Well apart from being really abrupt and intimidating and down right scary at times. Everyone has insecurities, you just need to listen to them and stand up to them if you think it is for their own good,' Mildred answered with ease as she reflected on her conversation with Miss Hardbroom the other night. 'Not that it isn't terrifying to do!' she added recalling the experience of facing her head on.

'mmmmmm I think you are right Mildred, perhaps sometimes you have to be brave', Miss Drill agreed confidently and then immediately looked anxious and conflicted.

'That's it Miss, that's what you taught me. To stand up for myself', Mildred said as she walked ahead of Miss Drill towards the camp.

Miss Drill thought about this last statement and realised she had no choice. In the morning she would have to confront Miss Hardbroom and this time refuse to back down so easily. Mildred was right, she was only human at the end. She would have to practise what she preached to the girls and face HB on her own terms for a change.

When they got back to camp Maud , Enid, Ruby and Jadu came running up to them, anxiety etched onto their faces.

'Oh we thought we had lost you,' Maud said a little dramatically, 'we could not see you, the light suddenly just vanished and we searched high and low with our torches but you were nowhere'.

'Well she was clearly somewhere Maud, just not where you were looking', Miss Drill corrected.

'Its ok, Miss Drill saw me shining before I disappeared and came to bring me back', Mildred said missing out the heart to heart that they had shared and giving Miss Drill an ideal excuse to be walking about in the woods on her own.

'Yes and she is very lucky that I did. I don't know what you girls were thinking playing such a ludicrous game. Mildred could have been lost out there for hours!' Miss Drill reprimanded them sternly. Mildred shuddered at the thought of it and the girls were mortified by the very prospect, fancy sending the only girl who is afraid of the dark into the forest at night.

'Sorry Millie, should have thought that one through', Enid said apologetically.

'What and change a habit of a lifetime!' Mildred said smiling.

The girls laughed and then apologised to Miss Drill, promising never to do anything like that again. She in turn said that they had been lucky this time but knew from their faces that they had learned their lesson. She suggested that they get ready for bed and chatter in their tents quietly before lights out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Laughter and Praise

It was the morning of their final day of camping and everyone was full of purpose as they rose from their beds. Enid, Jadu, Ruby and Maud had all got up fifteen minutes earlier than they had to so they could wake Mildred up together and keep her out of trouble for once.

They boiled some water and made her a cup of tea and they all peered in through the tent entrance to see Enid dive next to Mildred and announce:

'Mildred Hubble this is your Hardbroom wake up call. Kindly get out of bed and get dressed immediately. Witches must be punctual and rise from their slumber with grace and dignity. Wake up girl, time is of the essence!' Enid said loudly in an authoritative and piercing tone.

Mildred sat up and scrambled to her feet in a hurry totally taken by surprise by the intrusion into her sleep. She forgot to unzip her sleeping bag, took two steps without thinking, fell over and rolled into a heap. Ruby, Jadu, Maud and Enid were laughing so hard that they all fell into the tent with Mildred. Enid had impersonated HB perfectly and Mildred had been…well Mildred. It was a classic Mildred Hubble moment and the reason the girls loved her just the way she was and perhaps even liked HB for being the predictable iron rod of severe integrity that she was.

Maud was the first one to snap out of it, 'oh god, quick if we don't get ready right now we are going to be late for breakfast', she said and started to get to her feet.

'Oh brilliant, all this effort and all we have done is laughed our heads off and put all of us in danger of arriving late. HB is gonna love our explanation for getting there after eight', she said still struggling to take the situation seriously.

'Come on we can make it, I can't be late again she will have me for breakfast!' Mildred said sobering up rapidly.

They ran around frantically getting ready and then met up outside their tents. Enid stepped forward and said, 'form an orderly line, Maud straighten that tie, Mildred tie those shoes laces, Ruby remove those small foreign objects connected by wires from your ears and Jadu did I say you could smile? All right girls, march out.'

They laughed and marched to the breakfast area as fast as they could while Enid chanted, 'left, right, left, right, left, right, its gonna be tight, left, right, left, right, left, right, I'm fond of sprite'.

'I'm fond of sprite?' Mildred questioned nearly in tears with laughter.

'Couldn't think of anything else that rhymed. I did not have much time to prepare you know', she said with a large grin.

They were the last to arrive and caused several raised eyebrows when they marched to their chairs in an orderly line.

'I dare not ask what that was in aid of girls, but it seems you have made it just in time so you escape further scrutiny…this time!' Miss Hardbroom said menacingly.

The girls looked at each other, their faces full of smiles and a large helping of sheer relief.

'Your potions lesson today will be at nine o'clock because Miss Drill has a packed afternoon of outdoors activities planned for you. So get your breakfast and then afterwards Ruby and Jadu can fetch firewood for our final evening of camping, Maud and Mildred you shall wash up and the rest of you will wait patiently for the potions class to begin'.

One hour later and the girls were sat in their seats waiting for the potion's class to begin. They were chatting loudly about that morning, still in shock over how Mildred had reacted to Enid's booming voice and the events that followed.

'Quiet!' Miss Hardbroom shouted as she appeared before them. They fell immediately silent. 'Right today you are going to learn how potions can be made in difficult situations. You will all receive a potion to make, each will be different, and I expect you to use what you have in your rucksacks and what you can find in your surroundings to make a small fire, a cauldron and then the potion itself. You have thirty minutes to gather what you think you will need. When you return I will have cleared some ground space upon which you will be able to set out your equipment and ingredients. This is about magic and survival in combination. Do not think in terms of using a laboratory, think in terms of using stealth, quick thinking and above all, simple common sense. You will work individually on these so I do not want to see anyone talking. Here are your assignments she said handing each girl a sheet of paper, 'Off you go'.

'Wow, she is really getting into the spirit of the outdoors isn't she', Mildred muttered to Maud.

'I said no talking, Mildred, that includes you!' Miss Hardbroom snapped from behind them.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said, pulling a face at Maud and then walking in another direction. She was excited about this task. It should be what she was good at, being creative and solving problems.

She collected a basket to put her ingredients in and a bundle of wood to make a small fire. She collected matches, some tent pegs, a large plate, a knife, a tea spoon and table spoon, two metal mugs, a large bundle of leaves and then went into the forest to find the necessary wild ingredients. She had collected all but one which involved moving a little bark from an oak tree. She put all her things down, took out the knife and then searched for an oak tree. She found one after walking for two minutes. What she did not realise is that Ethel and Drusilla had been watching her closely and were now making their way to her things.

'What does she need with all that?' Drusilla said nastily.

'I don't know, she doesn't have a clue. Tent pegs?! Well whatever she thinks she is going to achieve it won't matter because after I have added this blue food colorant to her moss the potion will not be the right colour even if she does, by some miracle, manage to get it right!' Ethel said menacingly.

'Serves her right', Drusilla adds.

'Yes it does, now lets get out of here before anyone notices', she said quietly and they scurried away from the scene of the crime.

Mildred returned to her things none the wiser. She was smiling because she had everything she needed and was actually going to be finished early. She walked back to the camp site and set her things down in the space provided. Miss Hardbroom could not help but look at her curiously.

'Finished already Mildred. Well I hope you have thought of everything you will need,' Miss Hardbroom said in her playful yet derisory tone of voice.

'I think so Miss', Mildred said with more confidence than she had ever shown in a potions class.

'We shall see, won't we', Miss Hardbroom said and struggled to conceal a wry smile as she observed the positive aura surrounding her worst student. She was changing into someone who had faith in their own potential, right before her very eyes.

The rest of the girls all arrived back in the allotted time frame and were each shocked to see Mildred there already.

'Right then girls. I will be keeping a close eye on proceedings because I do not wish for any accidents or meltdowns, or explosions. Carry on with your potions as though I was not here. You may begin,' Miss Hardbroom signalled and they all started making their fires and cauldrons.

The class was full of calamity as the girls failed to set up a suitable platform above the flames and set various items on fire. Some of the girls were prevented from burning themselves on metal objects because they had not thought about the fact that they would be hot to the touch. Ethel lost two lots of potion before making her platform stable enough to take the weigh of her own cauldron which she carried around in her rucksack. In fact, there was only one witch who managed to avoid calamity altogether, much to Miss Hardbroom's surprise, and that was Mildred Hubble.

She made three legs using four tent pegs pushed into the ground to form solid squares. Then she rested more tent pegs across them and layered them up until she had a gauze like platform. Then she placed her wood underneath and lit the fire using rustled up paper to ensure an even burn. She placed the metal cup on top of the platform to heat up as the directions stated. Then she used the large plate and knife to chop up the various ingredients and the two spoons to measure them into the cup in the correct order. She then used the long handled teaspoon to stir the potion. When it was finished she rolled the leaves up tightly and wrapped them around her hand to act like an oven glove. She took the mug off the heat and poured it into the other mug which was cold enough to handle. She then used the leaves to take apart the platform and finally opened them out to smother the fire.

'Well the only person capable of mixing potions in the wild and has any chance of survival is Mildred Hubble', Miss Hardbroom said with an impassive expression. 'Excellent work Mildred', she added. The rest of the class broke into quite murmurs as that was most certainly the first time HB had ever praised Mildred in a potions class.

'Quiet!' she yelled, drawing their attention back to her. 'Let's see if any of you managed to make a potion that matches the sheet you were given'.

She went through the class one by one, tutting loudly and giving the majority 1000 word essays to include the correct approach to making potions outdoors and the merit involved in being able to do so. Ethel had made her potion correctly but was criticised for almost wasting all of her ingredients and having to borrow one of Drusilla's which would not have been possible in a real-life situation. Nevertheless Miss Hardbroom commended her efforts. She did temporarily turn into a very convincing rock formation.

Eventually, she reached Mildred who had made a shrinking potion.

'Take a sip Mildred, lets see if your practical skills translate into a shrinking potion', Miss Hardbroom said.

Mildred took a sip and felt herself shrink to an inch of her size. She had never felt so small, it was unbelievable but she was very grateful when she returned to normal size moments later.

'Very interesting,' Miss Hardbroom said, clearly puzzled, 'the potion was correct but for some reason you turned bright blue as you shrank'.

'She looked like a smurf' Enid added and the class laughed at the comparison which was very accurate.

'Yes thank you Enid,' Miss Hardbroom said in annoyance. The potion teacher walked over to Mildred's ingredients and looked at them intently. She picked a specimen out of the basket and then returned it. She then looked closely at her fingers which had a blue stain on them. On touching it to her tongue, she announced, 'food colouring' and then looked at Mildred for answers.

'I don't know how that got there Miss Hardbroom, I picked them from the forest floor', Mildred said defensively, at a loss as to how her ingredients had got contaminated.

Miss Hardbroom returned to the front of the class before she spoke again.

'Well I do not think that Mildred would have any need to putting food colorant on her own ingredients. The witch that did has clearly been grossly miss-informed. While it may turn the potion a different colour or cause a colour change during the transformation process the integrity of the potion will not be altered. I will get to the bottom of this and find whoever it was that was stupid enough to think that they would cause disruption to my class using such a cheap trick! You are all dismissed, but be warned, I will be watching you closely!'

'Wow Millie, you were great', Jadu said straight after class.

'Yes I have never seen you work so hard,' Ruby added.

'Or know what you were doing!' Enid said with a cheeky grin.

'Oi', Mildred protested.

'Well I think you have excelled yourself Millie, HB had no choice but to praise you. I bet she had to search for the right words and resist shouting them at you', Maud said with a genuine smile on her face.

'Yes probably,' Mildred said and laughed.

'Hello girls, I see you are all in good spirits this morning', Miss Drill commented as she jogged out of the forest towards them.

'Morning, Miss Drill. Mildred made a perfect potion in class Miss, using only things that you can find outdoors to make it. Miss Hardbroom actually praised her. It is the first class in history that has not resulted in Mildred getting told off', Maud explained with enthusiasm.

'Well that is a turn up for the books, Mildred. I always knew you could do it,' Miss Drill said smiling widely. 'Well, girls you have the rest of the morning to study before lunch, then we will be doing something a little more adventurous', she added with a twinkle of excitement in her eye.

'What is it Miss, what will we be doing?' Enid quizzed her.

'You will find out soon enough', Miss Drill said, refusing to give anything away, 'make the most of this time to swim if you wish to because there won't be another opportunity to'.

The girls went to get changed into their swim gear. As Mildred was coming back out of her tent she saw Miss Drill marching after Miss Hardbroom towards her tent. Mildred walked towards them to see if she could hear what they were saying to each other. She got close enough to make out their body language and saw confrontation and persistence from one with rigidity and unresponsiveness from the other. But, she could not quite hear what they were saying and dare not go any nearer.

'Constance there is no reason to fear this, you have to talk to me about it', Imogen was saying.

'Oh do I, Miss Drill', Miss Hardbroom replied, using the PE instructors surname to emphasise her position on this matter.

'If you do not want to be seen as an unemotional robot, your entire life, then yes you do!' Miss Drill said strongly.

'Just because I do not want to talk to you about this does not mean I do not have feelings. I just do not wish to parade them for all to see. And I cannot see how our relationship developing would lead to anything but that exact situation. So no Miss Drill I do not have to talk about anything, goodbye', Miss Hardbroom said sharply and zipped her tent shut behind her.

Imogen marched away from it and Mildred had to dive behind Miss Hardbroom's tent to hide herself. Once the coast was clear she moved swiftly back to her own tent only to find that the others had left without her, probably assuming that she had already gone down to the pool. At that moment, Miss Hardbroom emerged from her tent and started walking in the direction of the pool, probably to make sure that she followed through her threat of keeping her eye on everyone.

Mildred walked to the pool, cutting through the trees to make sure she beat Miss Hardbroom there. She wondered why HB had been so passive and seemingly so stubborn. She obviously cared otherwise she would not go to such great lengths to stay impervious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Heights and Hazards

Miss Drill had rigged up climbing ropes on a sheer cliff face, located beside the waterfall for the afternoon. She had also made a giant rope swing that swung out into the centre of the plunge pool.

'Right girls this afternoon is all about facing your fears and having fun. I will split you into two teams. One team will be taught rock climbing while the other take turns using this rope to swing as far as they can go and then let go and drop into the water. I was going to set one team hiking instead of using the pool but lets not waste what time we have left in this setting', Miss Drill said clearly, the glint of excitement in her eye coupled with her energetic gestures showed how proud she was of the exercises she had devised.

'Cool', Jadu said imagining flying towards the pool and creating a massive splash at the end.

'Not a big fan of the outdoors, but this I think I can manage,' added Enid.

'Oh no!' Mildred uttered under her breath.

'Don't worry Millie, just do what you can, Miss Drill won't force you to do anything that you can't', Maud reassured her.

'I guess', Mildred replied but didn't feel very reassured.

'Ok those to my left, you are doing climbing with me first, the rest of you are on the swing!' Miss Drill shouted enthusiastically. 'Come on let's get started'.

'Do you think you can handle falling into water from a few metres above it Millie?' Enid asked sarcastically.

'Yes, thank you Enid, I think I will be able to do this part', she said trying to sound confident but her voice nearly broke with the tension.

'I was just kidding, don't worry we will go first and show you how easy it is!' Enid added, aware that her friend was a little more afraid than she had anticipated.

Enid ran and swung into the centre of the pool with flare. She then bombed into the water and managed to splash Ethel and Drusilla who were standing too close.

'For goodness sake Enid, in your swimwear!' Miss Drill shouted.

'Sorry Miss, I got carried away', she said spluttering to the surface, her clothes soaked through.

Her friends were bent over in floods of laughter.

'Don't you even think about it Ruby Cherrytree, you girls get changed at once', the booming voice of Miss Hardbroom snarled from behind them.

'Yes Miss,' the girls responded dutifully and then went to get changed.

'And as for you Enid Nightshade, you can…' Miss Hardbroom began, but Miss Drill interrupted her sentence mimicking the severe tone but hoping to save Enid from having to sit the rest of the morning out.

'…go and get changed and join the other girls but I want five hundred lines on why it is reckless and immature to jump into water with your school uniform on', she snapped.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Drill with a very shocked expression. She had never been interrupted like that in front of the girls by anyone other than Miss Cackle.

'It seems that Miss Drill has chosen to be lenient in this matter Enid, I would count yourself very lucky indeed', she snarled and then walked away, positioning herself under a tree near the pool so she could keep an eye on events.

The girls spent an hour quite contently cueing up to take turns throwing themselves from great heights into the water. Mildred got more confident each time. The first two had sent her out above the pool where she refused to let go and so returned to the side, safe again on dry ground. Her friends encouraged her until she managed to let go and slid down the rope, barely making a splash as she entered the water.

'Mildred, if you insist on doing that so weakly could you at least stop making so much noise. It is only a short drop girl, hardly worth the panicked screams. Some of us are trying to concentrate', Miss Hardbroom said derisorily at one point.

That gave Mildred the confidence to run and jump, she closed her eyes and clamped her mouth shut when she felt the need to scream. She let go and flew into the air before crashing down and making an enormous splash. The rest of the girls shouted and screamed in praise, much to Miss Hardbroom's annoyance and Mildred's glee. The jumps that followed were not as good but she had certainly conquered a lot of her fear.

Then came the shout from Miss Drill for the groups to change. She gave them half an hour for a break and something to eat to keep them going. The girls got changed again so they were ready for mountain climbing and Mildred took the time to loose all her colour and look quite faint.

'You don't look so good', Maud said commenting on this change in Mildred.

'No,' Mildred said quietly, worried about her fear of heights conquering her again.

When they got to the cliff face Miss Drill had a surprise for Mildred having watched her trepidation over the last activity she had done.

'Right then girls. What I am going to do is put you in pairs. One will hold the lines as a secondary safety measure and one will climb up the cliff in their own time. Once up there you will find a broom so that you can fly down and hold the line for your partner to do the same. Mildred I have set up a much smaller challenge for you and I will be holding your line and talking you through it. Any questions girls?' Miss Drill said with clear authority and complete confidence.

The girls had no questions other than how to attach their harnesses which Miss Drill went through with them slowly, checking each one in turn. When the rest of the girls had begun their ascent she turned her attentions to Mildred.

'You are going to climb this small area here', she said pointing to an area that was probably no more than four times Mildred's height. 'I am going to talk you through it and if you get scared or cannot go any further then I will talk you back down. Is that alright?'

'Yes Miss,' Mildred said, still scared but willing to give this a shot since Miss Drill had gone out of her way to make it easier for her.

'Ok lets get you started then', Miss Drill said smiling sympathetically, 'Just find your grip on the rock and step onto the cliff face to secure your feet…that's good Mildred, now climb a little higher with your hands…that's it take your time and move one foot at a time, checking that you are secure at each point…That's it, now there is no need to worry, I have hold of your rope tightly and I will not be letting go at all, you are in safe hands Mildred', she said calmly, making sure she reassured Mildred at every point.

She leaned back to check on the rest of the girls who were all making excellent progress and laughing and joking at the same time.

Mildred had got two thirds of the way up the cliff face when she started to worry about how high she was. Despite Miss Drill's reassuring tone she started to panic and it did not help when she decided to look down. She lost her concentration for a moment and got her foot wedged sideways and was too nervous to move at all then.

'Just wiggle it free Mildred', Miss Drill shouted up to her.

'I can't miss, I can't move…I'm frozen', Mildred responded, practically hugging the rock and refusing to move an inch.

Miss Drill tried to coax her down several times but it became clear that she was not going to move on her own.

'All right Mildred, don't worry I will come up and free you', Miss Drill said decisively. She saw that some of the other girls were finished so asked Maud and Enid to hold Mildred's line firmly since she knew the girl was more likely to trust her close friends with that task than anyone else.

Miss Drill began to climb the wall without a harness or rope, explaining that she did this a lot and was perfectly safe. When she reached Mildred she freed her foot with ease but the girl then clung to her and could not loosen her grip.

'I am sorry Miss Drill, I am too terrified to….ah….I', Mildred muttered too frightened to talk straight.

'It's all right Mildred you can hold on, I will take us both down slowly', Miss Drill said with more confidence than she was feeling right now. She knew Mildred was safe because she had a rope attached to her, so her priority had to be to make sure she did not slip herself. It would not harm them it would just shatter Mildred's confidence with heights permanently.

They were very close to the bottom when Mildred slipped and pulled Miss Drill down the side of the rock. Miss Drill got her grip back quickly and held Mildred with one arm, her other wrenched above her head supporting them both. There was quite an audience watching now, including Miss Hardbroom who was watching the events unfold from her position under the tree, casually looking over the top of her book wanting to run over and lower them down using magic but not wanting to tread on the PE teacher's toes. Miss Drill swung Mildred gently back around so that the girl could finish the descent and arrive safely on the ground. Miss Drill then cautiously lowered herself down, no sooner had she put weight on her feet she buckled and fell to the ground.

The girls rushed to her to see what was wrong, it was clear Miss Drill was in a lot of pain. As they got close to her they realised she had scraped her back and side and there was a large gash in the back of her leg.

'Oh God Miss Drill, what do we do,' Mildred asked, the adrenaline making her suddenly alert and frantic.

'Constance', Miss Drill said, 'get Constance'.

'Step away girls give the woman some space,' Miss Hardbroom said sharply as she had already made her way to Miss Drill. She knelt down beside the PE instructor and discovered a large amount of blood coming from her leg. Her face filled with fear and she struggled to control her anxiety. She should have intervened earlier, if she had known she could easily have prevented this. Pulling herself together she turned to face the girls.

'Mildred and Ethel I want you to work together to make the potion that is the antidote to deep cuts. Mildred you know the recipe and what you need to make it, Ethel you will find the ingredients. Go now', she said urgently and the two girls looked at each other and then ran off to get what they needed. 'Maud I need blankets, bandages whatever you can find, Enid I require my small black bag, it is in my tent, bring it to me. The rest of you help the others if they require it. Give us some space now'.

Miss Hardbroom ignored the girls that were still standing nearby and lent down to hold Miss Drill,

'Imogen it is ok, you are going to be fine. You have cut your back and side quite impressively on the jagged rock face. I am preparing an antidote, you will be good as new in no time', she said soothingly.

'Constance…Imogen said quietly…don't leave me', her colleague said softly.

'I do not intent to', the stern potion teacher said calmly, cradling the PE instructor in her arms.

'Never, leave…' Imogen said again.

'I won't' Constance said with greater strength and conviction, aware of what Imogen was really asking her.

Ruby and Jadu could not believe what was happening before their eyes. Miss Hardbroom was comforting her colleague, actually holding her in her arms.

'That is unbelievable', Ruby said quietly.

'She is human!' Jadu said astonished.

At that moment Ethel and Mildred returned with everything that they needed.

'Good girls now come closer so that I can see what you are doing…that's it Mildred, exactly how you did it before, only with urgency. Ethel measure everything for her while she sets up her equipment', Miss Hardbroom commanded.

Ethel and Mildred observed each other for a moment, aware that they would have to put their differences to one side and work in unison.

'Whatever you are thinking about, put it to the back of your minds, this needs to be perfect girls. I would do it myself but I cannot leave Imogen's side right now,' Miss Hardbroom said almost pleading with the girls to prove themselves and help the person she cared about above all others.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said as the seriousness of the situation sunk in, 'let's do this Ethel, I will trust your measurements if you will trust me to mix it correctly'.

'Miss Hardbroom must have her reasons, I have got your back', Ethel said sincerely.

'Thanks', Mildred said as she hurried to set up her tripod and platform and form a small fire beneath them.

Ethel measured out the ingredients and gave them to Mildred who created the potion without a single glitch. She stopped to get the nod from Ethel once the potion was complete and though Ethel had watched her every movement there was nothing she would have done differently.

While the potion was being made, Maud had returned with blankets and scissors to cut them into bandages. Miss Hardbroom wrapped them around the wound to stem the bleeding and made a pillow to go beneath Imogen's head. Then Enid arrived with Miss Hardbroom's bag and so the potions teacher was able to give Miss Drill two drops of the wide awake potion to stem drowsiness. She then took out a potion that cleaned wounds and gave Miss Drill a small vile to drink that would lessen the pain and reduce the trauma caused to the body and mind by shock.

Miss Drill was becoming more delirious as the blood loss was severe. Miss Hardbroom stroked her colleague's forehead and continued to whisper encouragement in her ear, all the time keeping tabs on how Ethel and Mildred were doing with the potion. She became concerned after just five minutes that it was taking too long and attempted to leave Miss Drill to attend to it herself,

'No, Constance, don't go, I want you here', the PE instructor said sharply but only Miss Hardbroom could hear its tone as its volume was so slight.

'I am here, Imogen, don't worry, I am here', she said and realised she would have to be patient. The girls knew what they were doing, she had faith in them. She was trusting Mildred. Mildred Hubble! But, it was the right thing to do, she was certain of that.

After just twelve minutes Ethel handed over the antidote for deep cuts to Miss Hardbroom.

'And this was made correctly?' she asked purely as a precaution.

'Yes Miss, Mildred knew exactly what she was doing and did not falter once', Ethel spoke exactly and with perfect clarity as she knew her form-tutor would want her to.

'Very good,' Miss Hardbroom acknowledged and then turned to face Miss Drill.

'Imogen, this is not going to be pleasant. I am sorry but there is no other way I know of to repair the damage. There is too much blood loss to do it medically. You will feel this for a couple of minutes at most and I will be here with you. Squeeze my hand if you like, brace yourself', Miss Hardbroom said delicately and then poured the potion onto the main wound in her leg before spreading some over her back and side.

Miss Drill felt the pain immediately and began to squirm in Miss Hardbroom's grip. She clenched her teeth together so that she did not shout out in pain and pushed against the potions teacher to stop herself thrashing around. At one point her composure buckled and she cried out in agony.

The girls watching were full of fear and trepidation. Mildred remembered Miss Hardbroom's example of what the potion could do and how much pain she had seen in her emotionless face. This cut was far deeper and it was clearly difficult to mend, even with the use of magic.

'Shhhhh Imogen, it is alright, the pain will simply vanish any moment now. You will be back to your normal self and what you are feeling now will be a distant memory. Think of that Imogen, think ahead to when you will be pain and injury free', Miss Hardbroom said softly, almost pinning Miss Drill down to keep her safe and secure while reassuring her that everything would be alright soon.

All of a sudden Miss Drill settled and looked up at Miss Hardbroom fully alert and conscious of her surroundings.

'Am I ok?' Miss Drill asked unsure because the pain had gone, as had the waves of delirium she had been suffering but she was not really sure what had happened to her.

'Yes, you are alright now', Miss Hardbroom said with visible relief. She was still holding Miss Drill's arm and had her hand resting on her forehead. 'You went to get Mildred down from the cliff as she had frozen with fear. On the way down you both slipped and instead of letting Mildred fall and the rope catch her, you stretched down to stop her fall. I assume that as you slipped yourself before grabbing hold of the rock you had already scraped along it and picked up some very serious injuries. You are lucky there were witches on hand with the skills to save you', she said looking at Ethel and Mildred directly.

'I see', Miss Drill said and began to get to her feet, brushing Miss Hardbroom away from her gently.

'It was Mildred who made the potion that saved you, with Ethel's assistance', Miss Hardbroom added, noting Miss Drill's movement but deciding to ignore it for now.

'Thank you Mildred and Ethel. I never thought you two would be the ones working together to save my life', she said smiling broadly, 'why did you not make it yourself?' she suddenly asked Miss Hardbroom quite directly as that surely would have been the safest option.

'I was busy keeping you calm', Miss Hardbroom said looking away from her colleague's questioning stare.

'Oh I am sorry if I was a difficult patient', Miss Drill asked, still not clear why it was more important to keep her calm. Miss Hardbroom was always very calm in a crisis; she would organise and execute each step of the rescue operation without any emotional or physical signs of worry.

'Not at all, I think you simply needed to be kept apprised of the situation and I was confident that the girls knew what they were doing. It is a great test of their ability under pressure', Miss Hardbroom clarified to deflect attention away from her behaviour which was a little out of character. She was worried about her and Miss Drill wanted her to stay by her side. Who would not do that? She wouldn't! Not usually. She didn't want to leave her side though, there was too greater pull, her heart had ruled her head.

'I am glad I provided a realistic test case for them', Miss Drill said bitterly as quiet as a whisper so that only Miss Hardbroom caught it.

'Girls, make sure Miss Drill gets some tea, the potion will make her very thirsty and I think some bed rest would be sensible given the stress your body has just gone through', Miss Hardbroom advised in her usual detached, authoritative tone.

'I will watch the girls while they study and enjoy the rest of their last day, there is no physical exertion involved in that. Besides my body has healed and I feel fine thanks to the girls', she said smiling at them all.

'Very well. I am behind with my lesson plans, so I will see you at dinner. Be sure to let me know if you feel anything out of the ordinary', Miss Hardbroom said and then marched back towards the camp site.

'I am sorry Miss Drill, this would never have happened if I was not scared of heights', Mildred said as soon as HB was out of ear shot.

Miss Drill was distracted, watching her colleague disappear from view.

'Sorry Mildred….oh no it's alright, I was the one who encouraged you to climb further. Perhaps next time I decide to rescue you I will send someone up on a broomstick or put two guide ropes up in the first place just in case. It was not your fault though, don't think for a second that I ever would think it was', she said placing her arm on Mildred's shoulder for reassurance. Mildred turned and hugged her, relived that she was alright. The hug was returned and she felt herself smiling at the girls who were all obviously visibly shaken and overcome by the outcome of the situation.

'Miss Hardbroom stayed by your side the whole time, Miss. Even, when she was clearly getting impatient she did not leave you. I have never seen that side of her, she looked liked Miss Cackle, caring and concerned', Ruby said.

'Yes, well, I am sure she does not get many opportunities to show it but she cares about people, Ruby, particularly all of you. She is always concerned if anything happens to one of you, she just does not show it very often. Perhaps you do not give her the credit she deserves', Miss Drill said in Miss Hardbroom's defence.

'Well she cares about you, Miss', Maud said plainly.

'Well as I said she cares about lots of people. Now I am certain she would not appreciate us talking about her in this way so let's make the most of the little time we have left in the great outdoors shall we. Go on, do something productive', Miss Drill said sharply, wishing to be left alone with her thoughts for a while. The last half an hour was a bit of a daydream but she was remembering more and more of it with each minute that passed.

'We will fetch you some tea, Miss', Mildred said, meaning her and her friends.

'Thank you girls', Miss Drill said suddenly aware of how thirsty she was.

The afternoon passed without any other problems except for Mildred and Ethel disagreeing on whose turn it was to make Miss Drill's tea, as she had needed a regular supply. Ethel had tried to wriggle out of her turn so her and Mildred were back to being mortal enemies. They had worked together when it mattered though so Miss Drill just laughed at them squabbling and sent them both to make the tea in the end since neither of them could be civil. Nobody felt the need to talk over what had happened that afternoon in front of Miss Drill, so they saved their conversation for later and focused on keeping the PE instructor content by studying, swimming and talking quietly while she dozed off and on under a tree.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Ice melts eventually

It was not until just before dinner that the girls got a chance to talk about Miss Hardbroom's blatant show of concern for Miss Drill early that day. The PE instructor had gone to get washed and changed after realising she had large stains of dried blood on her T. Shirt. Miss Hardbroom still had not emerged from her tent which is where the girls assumed she was.

'I have never seen her care about anyone, she was worried you could see it in her eyes', Jadu said of HB.

'I know, when I passed her the blankets, she thanked me and I thought she was going to cry for a minute', Maud added.

'They have worked with each other for quite a long time', Mildred said defending HB as always.

'Yes but they are always at each others throats. They never see eye to eye on anything', Enid countered.

'Well she just showed us that she's human after all. I always thought she was', Mildred announced.

'Yes, but in front of everyone like that. You would think she would threaten us all into secrecy, it won't do much for her reputation', Ruby said.

'Ye, the ice queen has a heart, she's ruined. The first years will run amuck!' Enid said in her Hardbroom voice.

'She certainly didn't try to hide it today. She was genuinely concerned about someone. I think this is a historic moment, we should honour its importance and drink to it,' Maud suggested raising her half drunk mug of tea.

'Yes….erm…to HB. The wicked witch of the west is human and capable of emotion like the rest of us', Enid said grinning.

'Oh I preferred the ice queen', Mildred said giggling.

'Ok to HB, the moment the ice queen melted and revealed that she has a heart', Enid tried again.

'To HB, the ice queen with a heart', the rest of the girls said in salute, raising their mugs and drinking a mouthful of cold tea together.

At that moment Miss Hardbroom walked in front of them to the table containing their plated food. She took a plate and headed towards the part of the clearing that lead to where Mildred goes for detention each night.

'Mildred meet me at seven in the same place as before. Do not be late', she snapped angrily as she marched from sight.

'Do you think she heard us?' Maud asked anxiously.

'Well she would have said something wouldn't she. We would be living a life of hell by now if she had heard any of that', Enid said casually, but something in her face suggested she was not sure.

'She would have to have been deaf!', Mildred said sharply, 'I bet she is waiting until we get back or until we think we have got away with it, then wham she will make us wish we had never been born'.

'She has never sat on anything like this before', Maud said with a puzzled expression.

'Well there is nothing we can do about it now. We will just have to be extra quiet in potion classes and keep our heads down for a while', Jadu advised.

'Oh it's alright for you lot, I have detention with her in an hour', Mildred said annoyed.

'Sorry Millie, I hope she doesn't take it out on you', Enid said realising that she was the one responsible for most of what had been said.

'Oh it can't be worse than usual. I can handle it, I hope', Mildred replied trying to stay optimistic.

What the girls did not realise is that their conversation had indeed had a profound effect on Miss Hardbroom. As she walked past the girls she felt emotionally violated, as though parts of her defence had been chipped away and exposed a part of herself that she was not comfortable with them seeing. This is what she had feared most. It is not talking to Miss Drill that caused her pain, she trusted the PE instructor and felt deeply for her. However, any relationship they pursued would be lived out before the girls. It was exactly incidents like the one that happened today that would jeopardise her role as the teacher she had worked so hard to become. She was not prepared to let the girls see past her meticulous façade.

As she walked into the forest she clicked her hand in the air and a small green spark of magic flew from it.

As Miss Drill walked out of her tent she hit something odd and inexplicable that made her stop outright. As she stood there a letter floated down in front of her that she collected mid fall. She opened it and realised that her fears over earlier had been justified. She had remembered how Constance had cradled her and talked to her constantly to reassure her. She had never seen fear in the woman's face but that too had been clear today. She had distanced herself from the potions teacher as soon as reality had caught her up realising that at any moment she would likely panic and run away from the situation. She had felt the comfort and the warmth of her grip and felt safe in such terrifying circumstances but she had pushed that away to protect Constance from her predictable reaction to it. Clearly, she had not done enough to dampen those fears.

_Miss Drill,_

_It is clear that our relationship has caused me to act inappropriately in front of the girls. They need discipline and rules which I cannot provide if I appear distracted. You once said that they respect me and perhaps they do but for the formidable, unkind, professional that I am. You have a caring relationship with them that I cannot have. It is for the sake of their future and the integrity of the school that we should end this now. _

_I am sorry Miss Drill but we must remain professional and forget any connection that has formed over the past few days between us. Otherwise, I will have no option but to leave Cackles Academy,_

_Miss Hardbroom_

'So, without her unapproachable front Cackles would crumble? How very Constance Hardbroom', Miss Drill thought to herself. 'And what connection is she talking about? We have touched on something that must have been there years. All that fighting and upset, we are like two teenagers. Well, if she thinks that is getting close then maybe it would be best for us to leave it at that.' But, Miss Drill had seen the true HB and she knew what she could be. Heckity Broomhead had crushed her emotions and made her into a soldier. Miss Drill would not give up on her, but at the same time she did not want to loose her forever.

She spent the rest of the evening staring at a plate of food and moving it around with her fork. She stared at the trees and occasionally talked to the girls but she wasn't really paying attention, she was miles away thinking about the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to save from herself, but was too afraid to.

In the forest, perched on a stool, Miss Hardbroom snapped her fingers to get rid of a plate of food she could not eat. She knew that she would have to stay detached from her feelings. All she could think about was Miss Drill in pain and her being able to do something to comfort her. The girls were right, she had felt human, warm and caring and though it was alien to her she had cherished that feeling. She had felt like a protector. That is why she stayed so strong so that in emergencies she could protect everyone around her. Deep down she waited for the moment Heckity Broomhead went too far with another pupil so she could finally stand up to her and show her how the balance of power had switched between them. And yet, Mildred thought that she shouted at her all the time, felt useless and victimised. She had changed that but how many other things were there that she did like her former teacher. Was she becoming her and if she was could Imogen stop her doing so? She didn't know. These feelings for Imogen had confused her and she did not enjoy being unsure. She had to return to order. Her feelings for Miss Drill must not come out, she must revert to the woman she was before this ridiculous camping trip began.

As she reached this logical conclusion Mildred arrived for detention.

'Page 71 Mildred. You will be making an invisibility potion. I expect your good work today to continue so you may achieve your first clean sheet, free of calamity or error, since your arrived at Cackles', Miss Hardbroom said crisply and Mildred responded with a partial smile at the acknowledgement of her 'good work' today.

'That is nothing to be proud of Mildred. One day in hundreds is hardly an achievement to boast of', Miss Hardbroom snapped. 'Find your ingredients and start at once'.

Mildred's smile turned to a frown and finally to a downcast expression of sadness. HB was clearly not in the mood for leniency tonight, she was back to normal it seemed. So, she got her ingredients and started making the potion. Twenty minutes later she realised HB kept glaring at her.

'You should be ready by now Mildred, what is taking so long?' she asked impatiently.

'Sorry Miss, it is not mixing properly…I think I…'

'put too much bindweed in Mildred….Yes you did!' Miss Hardbroom said sharply as she disappeared from her seat and re-appeared behind Mildred and looked over her shoulder at a greenish, gloopy mixture. 'For heaven's sake Mildred how hard can it be to put in the right quantities of the right ingredients in the right order!' Miss Hardbroom practically shouted at the girl.

'I must have slipped….I wasn't sure, the instructions say three bundles but I didn't know what a bundle was', Mildred said defensively.

'Which one was it Mildred, did you slip, or did you not understand the directions?' Miss Hardbroom asked sarcastically.

'A little of both Miss,' Mildred replied sheepishly.

'Oh, so two mistakes. One wasn't enough then? This really is not anywhere near good enough Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said in her disappointed voice that Mildred still classed as shouting since she was stood right next to her.

'Sorry Miss, I was flustered'

'Well you will be more than flustered if you do not get it right the second time around. You will repeat it until you have made it correctly. Don't dawdle girl, clear up and start it again', Miss Hardbroom snapped and then returned to her seat at the front in the blink of an eye.

Mildred cleaned up; failing to lift her head once due to the intensity of the situation and the way HB had made her feel. She got all of the ingredients laid out and realised that when the bindweed was loose she genuinely did not know what a bundle was. She stared at the bench for a moment scared of getting the potion wrong but also dreading asking HB something that she should already know.

Miss Hardbroom noticed the young witch's dilemma and decided to wait and simply observe her next move. She was relieved when Mildred asked her a question.

'Miss Hardbroom, could you tell me how big a bindweed bundle is please?' Mildred choked out quietly.

'You should have learnt that in the first year Mildred. How do you expect to do potions correctly if you do not even know the terms for the measurements?' she asked in response.

'I don't know Miss', Mildred said.

'No I am sure you do not. And why have you not deemed it important enough to ask this question in past classes?' Miss Hardbroom asked.

'Because I knew I should know it and I didn't want to get told off', Mildred said honestly and then regretted saying it.

'So getting a potion completely wrong each class is preferable to asking a question that exposes your lack of basic knowledge just the once', Miss Hardbroom reasoned and Mildred suddenly realised that she was right. If she had asked that ages ago she may not have got so much wrong. She did not reply to her teacher, choosing to look at the floor in shame instead.

'I didn't think so. Sometimes Mildred a little courage can prevent a lot more misery in the long run. A bundle is exactly 50cm of one strand rolled up. That applies to every weed or anything that grows to over 1m high. I suggest you write that down Mildred and then make a successful invisibility potion. Time is of the essence girl' she said still a little annoyed at her obvious fear of asking questions in class but slightly reassured by the fact that she had finally managed to ask her. Her ignorance of bundles had been a constant irritation to the potions teacher as she observed mistake after mistake during lessons.

'Yes Miss,' Mildred said equally relieved that she now knew and was adamant that she would ask more questions in lessons regardless of the consequences.

It took Mildred fifteen minutes to make the potion again and this time it formed a smooth liquid.

'I have finished Miss Hardbroom,' she said proudly.

'Let's hope it is right this time, place it in a vile so I can see it then you can test it yourself', Miss Hardbroom directed.

Mildred poured it out and Miss Hardbroom confirmed that the potion was the correct colour and consistency.

'It is important that you only take a small sip Mildred. This potion is very powerful and one sip will last for around two minutes. As much as I would not mind you disappearing for a while there is no telling what danger you could get yourself into if both invisible and unsupervised', Miss Hardbroom said and the warning was clear in her tone of voice.

'Yes Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said and took a tiny sip from the vile. She was instantly invisible and placed the vile back onto the bench so HB would not be able to make out her whereabouts. There was something really liberating about being able to escape her form-tutor's staring eyes.

'Do not wonder off, stay exactly where you are until you materialise', Miss Hardbroom commanded, as though reading Mildred's thoughts.

At that moment Miss Drill burst into the clearing. Miss Hardbroom stood up sharply and raised her hand up to stop the PE instructor.

'Miss D…', HB said quickly but could not get the words out before Miss Drill had talked across her.

'I know what your going to say Constance and I don't care. I am fed up of you only thinking about yourself, or the school. You never care about anyone's feelings enough to jeopardise even a small part of your rigid persona. You could be happy, you could be….' She blurted.

'I…' Miss Hardbroom tried again, with less patience and a certain degree of panic in her face.

'No Constance, let me finish. I love you for the woman that you are, the strict, impassive formidable witch and the gentle, caring and vulnerable woman beneath. You are so strong and yet that strength protects such insecurity and a self-consciousness that you seem adamant to prove right. You are not another Mistress Broomhead and you never will be. But, turn from me and you turn from your chance to be happy and to be free from your past once and for all. That is all I have Constance. I need you and I am prepared to say all this because I think you need me too.'

Miss Drill finished and Miss Hardbroom could not speak. Her face was a picture of shock and horror. Miss Drill realised that she needed time to think. She had hoped that her words might have stirred some immediate response but clearly that was not the case.

'It is up to you now. I have said all I can', Miss Drill said with a heavy heart as she turned and left the clearing.

Just as she had turned and begun to walk away Mildred had re-appeared but fortunately the PE instructor did not notice. There was a heavy silence in the clearing as HB attempted to compose herself enough to deal with this mess and Mildred did not dare speak or look towards her teacher.

'Well you have plenty to tell your friends now, don't you Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said finally.

'I would never…'

'Oh no I am sure you would not. Just like you would never happily call me an ice queen with your friends or toast the fact that I am actually human!' Miss Hardbroom snapped, her voice almost a shout.

'Well I…'

'There really is absolutely no defence Mildred! Do not insult me by creating one' Miss Hardbroom shouted.

Mildred stood there is silence. She felt awful. Plus, she was completely blown away by what Miss Drill had just declared. She wished so badly that she had not been there.

'Oh I am sorry Mildred it is not you that I am mad at. I am mad at myself, you may go back to camp now, I will clear up here. And I would appreciate it if you did not mention anything you overheard tonight to anyone else,' HB says obviously flustered and at a total loss of how to handle this situation.

'Do you lover her?' Mildred asked before she realised what she was saying.

'Why would that be any of your business?' HB asked defensively, feeling very uncomfortable with the position Miss Drill had placed her in.

'Well I…sorry Miss Hardbroom…but I have already heard a lot more than you ever wanted me to. I just thought you might like to talk to someone who, well likes you and Miss Drill and knows what it feels like to be misunderstood sometimes', Mildred said tentatively.

' I see.' Miss Hardbroom said and looked at Mildred intensely. 'Why is it always you that finds me at my most weakest?' she asked finally.

'I don't think your weak, not even now, or ever. Maybe it's because you are always putting me in detention', Mildred said trying to ease the mood.

'Yes for good reason. You are the one who should wish to see me at a disadvantage the most Mildred and yet all you ever do is try and help me. You are too soft sometimes perhaps!' Miss Hardbroom said still looking at Mildred with a perplexed expression.

'You want me to take advantage of this!' Mildred exclaimed in clear horror.

'No. I just want to know why you do not even wish to do so?' Miss Hardbroom clarified.

'You know why', Mildred said as though she were talking to a friend, 'I don't like it when you shout and you are terrifying and intimidating at times but you care an awful lot underneath all that. I know it and Miss Drill knows it too. What you strive so hard to hide, you make obvious in the lengths that you go to conceal it.'

'Do not overstep your mark', Mildred, Miss Hardbroom warned.

'I like you, you will have to come to terms with that', Mildred said ignoring the warning completely. Maybe she was making the most of this situation but not in the way HB feared.

'Mildred…I think we have had enough honesty lately' she replied visibly flustered again.

'I promise I will go back to camp and never breath a word of anything that I have seen this evening if you answer one question,' Mildred said and her heart pounded fiercely.

'Blackmail Mildred!' Miss Hardbroom snapped.

'I would not say anything anyway. I was just…' Mildred started saying, ashamed of her last sentence.

'prying into other people's business', Miss Hardbroom finished and then looked at the girl in front of her as she cowered and looked guilty like so many times before. She did wonder what Mildred really made of it. She trusted the girl and in the past she had often made some interesting judgements. She was actually grateful that it had been Mildred who had overheard Miss Drill's rant. The other girls did not understand her like Mildred did, despite all the shouting and the constant harassment she gave the child. Mildred was all that Miss Hardbroom wished to be in many ways. She wore her emotion for everyone to see and would never give up on someone if they showed the slightest inclination that they were capable of change. She had never given up on her, always tried to help her when she had been pushed to the limit, had never pushed her over the edge and been happy to see the back of her though Miss Hardbroom had constantly given her enough cause to do so.

'for the reason that you have always supported me despite our obvious differences, ask your question Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said each word slowly and deliberately.

'Do you love Miss Drill' Mildred repeated the same question because she thought she knew the answer and wanted to know if Miss Hardbroom was capable of saying it out loud.

Miss Hardbroom spent a moment calmly starring at the trees and then turned to look at her curious observer 'Yes, I believe I do.'

'Will you tell her, Miss?' Mildred asked as HB confirmed what she already knew.

'That is two questions Mildred and no I doubt I will tell her, because a relationship is unthinkable for the very reason we saw justified moments ago!' HB replied, standing up and drawing this conversation to an end. Mildred had heard quite enough for one night. 'Good night Mildred'.

'Can I say one more thing, Miss?' she said anxiously.

'Mildred not now, I think you have meddled enough don't you?'

'I am sorry Miss Hardbroom but I can't leave without saying it', she said with growing fear of a blunt retort.

'If you must Mildred', her form-tutor said impatiently.

'You know you once said to me that you only know one tune and you cannot dance to any other. Well maybe that is because you are too afraid of learning a new routine. One that you are not as good at', she said honestly and then braced for retaliation.

'And I suppose you think that change is easy!' Miss Hardbroom said sharply.

'No just worth the effort. I am changing so I become a better witch. I think you want to change so that you….well so that…you' Mildred hesitated unwilling to highlight HB's flaws that were obvious to all around her.

'are more approachable and able to show my true feelings to people', Miss Hardbroom finished the sentence for her. 'Yes, Mildred I want to be more human, as Enid kindly put it earlier but I do not wish to loose who I am in the process', she said softly.

' You will always be you, Miss. Sometimes you just have to act without reason, just because you know it feels right', Mildred offered.

'Ah yes, that is a typical day in the world of Mildred Hubble isn't it?' Miss Hardbroom retorted a little annoyed at how simplistic she made everything sound.

'Yes and I may get upset and feel down and get put down by people a lot. But, I am happy with who I am. I have good friends and I work hard to reach a sometimes impossible future as a witch and I always stick up for you despite the fact that you would never do the same for me. All I have is the fact that things feel right when I do them and I would not change that for anything', Mildred said passionately. She was almost shouting. Clearly hurt by the fact that Miss Hardbroom was still treating her like someone who wonders through life in a daze.

Miss Hardbroom was shocked at the outburst. No-one besides Miss Drill and occasionally Miss Cackle had spoken her mind in defiance of her like that. Perhaps the number of people capable of standing up to her was a little too many nowadays. She had finally pushed Mildred to breaking point and the girl had fought back rather than have her character criticised.

'I am sorry Mildred, I did not mean to question your integrity', Miss Hardbroom said calmly observing the girl with a little admiration. She would make a fine teacher one day. 'For what it is worth Mildred I think you are very lucky to be the person that you are. I envy your ability to see the best in every situation. I also pursue what I deem to be right and proper. I realise we differ on our outlooks but perhaps our convictions are equal. I will try and take a leaf out of your book and act without too much thought, simply because 'it feels right'.'

'I hope you do Miss. Not because I want you to change. You are no Broomhead or ice queen for that matter. But, because it will make you happy' Mildred said genuinely with a smile.

'Thank you Mildred, now get back to camp before the others think you have been gone too long and say anymore that I will live to regret' Miss Hardbroom said with a smile of her own.

'Yes, Miss' Mildred said.

'Oh and tell your friends that HB was as strict as always and in no mood to be talked about behind her back', Miss Hardbroom added, her eyes smiling and glinting with mischief.

'oh…yes, Miss' Mildred said embarrassed by her use of their nickname for her.

Mildred disappeared into the trees and swore she heard HB chuckle to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Reconciliation

Miss Hardbroom arrived outside Miss Drill's tent having gone over and over what she intended to say.

'Miss Drill, would you come out please, I wish to talk to you', she said clearly.

Miss Drill unzipped the tent and stepped out looking quite angry.

'It is a bit late now Miss Hardbroom. I came to see you over an hour ago. Did it take you all that time to decide how to organise your thoughts and analyse everything that I had said?' she said impatiently.

'No that only took a moment. It took me longer to find the courage to approach you', Miss Hardbroom said flustered by the retort and unclear what to say in response.

'Oh really! The great Miss Hardbroom afraid to speak her mind. I doubt that very much', Miss Drill said angrily.

'I did not want to get it wrong, this is important to me. I wanted to say the right thing', Miss Hardbroom said defensively, feeling very uncomfortable and under attack.

Miss Drill liked the fact that her colleague was indeed anxious and very much on the back foot. That in itself was a very rare occurrence. She was curious as to what she had come here to say but had been anxiously waiting in her tent for ages without any sign of her.

'Well I am thirsty, a side effect of that potion you gave me earlier. Perhaps when I have had some tea I will be more obliged to listen to you', Miss Drill said feebly, finding it hard to stay mad at the potions teacher who looked so vulnerable and confused right now. She headed off towards the area of the camp that contained the fire and the girls who were sat toasting marshmallows around it.

'Miss Drill, please' Miss Hardbroom protested but had no option than to follow her towards the camp fire.

They got within metres of the girls who had noted their approach when Miss Hardbroom lost her patience with this charade.

'Miss Drill, stop where you are,' she said sharply and the PE instructor stopped immediately. It was practically an involuntary response that she had seen when pupils were stopped in corridors.

Miss Hardbroom walked the few paces to catch up with her. As she turned to face Miss Drill she caught Mildred's stare and the girl smiled as way of support. The other girls were all staring at their marshmallows, too afraid to look in the direction the strict command had come from, as they knew who had mouthed it. She nodded at Mildred briefly to acknowledge the smile and show the girl that she was indeed following through on her advice and going with the moment.

She turned, faced Miss Drill and took her hand. They were transported to the grassy verge on top of the cliff beside the waterfall. She kept Miss Drill's hand in hers and looked at her for a moment, allowing the woman to take in her new surroundings.

'Constance…' Miss Drill mouthed, but was cut off.

'I think it is my turn to talk Imogen', the potions teacher interjected.

There was silence for a moment while Constance collected her thoughts and took in the beauty of the woman before her. As the woman began to speak Imogen noticed her hand was trembling in hers.

'I need you. I need you because I constantly worry that I am becoming like my former tutor. I need you because you remind me that people care about me and I need you because you stand up to me and tell me when I am uncaring and insensitive. If I lost you I would become the person so many people already think I am. I am happy with who I am so long as you are,' Miss Hardbroom said with more feeling than she had ever said anything.

'But your letter, Constance, how can I be sure that you won't change your mind?' Imogen asked tentatively. She so wanted to just kiss the woman and cherish the moment but her head was telling her to be cautious. This woman was capable of hurting her so deeply it filled her with dread.

'Sometimes you have to learn to go with what feels right, Imogen, and I have never been clearer on anything. You were right, I never stopped to think about you, how much you mean to me and how much I wish you could make me more like you. I love you Imogen', she said gently, 'I have always loved you', she said softly and then leaned in slowly until their mouths met.

Both women were overcome with feeling and a small magical shock rippled through them both.

'Sorry Imogen, I have a lot of magic in me and it tends to respond to powerful emotions', Constance said softly.

'It wasn't unpleasant…I quite liked it' Imogen replied looking into the fierce potion teacher's eyes. Constance smirked and wrapped her arm around Imogen's waist, pulling her closer.

'It is not meant to be painful, it is not responding to threat, it is responding to the passion I am feeling', Constance said smiling as she kissed the woman again.

Imogen pulled away for a moment, 'have you done this before?' she asked surprised by how much control Constance was maintaining in this situation.

'So you thought that I was a virgin did you?' Constance replied smugly.

'Ah no, well, it's just you seem….' Imogen was quickly lost for words.

'repressed? Well I wasn't always so restrained. I had a relationship with a woman in my first year at college. It ended badly but the experience left me with certain skills…' she said menacingly and sent a soft ripple of magic through Imogen that made her gasp.

'I am no amateur myself,' Miss Drill said defiantly, though her past experiences had all been with men, she had never had any complaints.

They both smiled at their competitive natures and kissed again, struggling to think of anything other than the sensations that were running through them.

'Shall we see who will gain the upper hand, Imogen' Constance teased softly.

'Let's' Imogen replied with more urgency.

They disappeared from the grassy verge as Constance transported them to her tent which was on the outskirts of the camp, well away from where the girls were currently sitting. They spent the next hour struggling to better each other, letting their passions run free and releasing all of the sexual tension that they had mistaken for genuine dislike of each other for so many years.

Imogen was the first to emerge from the tent looking red faced and extremely content.

'Imogen!' Constance shouted to her.

'What?' she asked peering back into the tent where Constance lay beneath a blanket.

'Let's sleep under the stars tonight! I can magic up blankets so we are comfortable', she said, her face ablaze with excitement.

'Shouldn't we be in the camp?' Miss Drill asked hoping she would say no.

'We can see everything from up there and I will rig an alarm just in case, no intruders or disobedient young witches could slip through that,' she said to Imogen's relief.

'Great, then yes, absolutely. I will go and make sure the girls get their hot chocolates but you best come out to send them to bed since you do it every night,' Imogen said issuing a command to Miss Hardbroom.

'Yes very well, I will get dressed', she said irritated by the inconvenience of it.

'Constance Hardbroom are you reluctant to do your duty!' Imogen teased.

'Oh very funny, get gone before they wonder where we both are,' Constance ordered in return. __________________________________________________________________________________

The evening passed without a single girl detecting anything whatsoever. All except Mildred Hubble who noticed the broad grin on Miss Drill's face and her completely relaxed body language and knew that all must have gone well with Miss Hardbroom.

'You seem very happy, Miss Drill', Mildred commented.

'Yes I am. I have had a good rest this afternoon and that potion has made me feel quite refreshed', she said smiling at Mildred.

'I am glad you are alright Miss,' the girl said merrily.

'It would take more than that to defeat me Mildred' she said casually, 'I think I will have an early night though just to be sure, we have a long walk back to Cackles tomorrow.'

'Time for your bedtime girls', the stern voice of Miss Hardbroom boomed out of the darkness behind them. She marched into the circle of girls to make sure they had all been reading before bed, something she had recommended on the previous night. 'Ah, Ruby Cherrytree I see you are reading more Science books, highly commendable. Maud Moonshine, _How to improve your potions_, very diligent of you. Ethel I see you are reading a little history, I am sure that a little knowledge of the history of magic will round off your studies nicely. You girls have all made excellent choices. Jadu I am not certain that European politics is particularly relevant unless you wish to begin riot and revolution, do you?'

'No, Miss Hardbroom, I just find it interesting', Jadu replied plainly.

'I see well if that is what you think will benefit you I am not at liberty to question it since it is your leisure time. Enid Nightshade _Edible Mushrooms_ is rather a niche area isn't it?'

'I want to work out which ones I can pick, Miss' Enid said smoothly.

'They do not feature in many potions Enid', Miss Hardbroom said perplexed at the book choice.

'I like to eat them with a little cheese melted on top', Enid replied and the rest of the girls laughed.

'How very interesting', Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically, 'And last but not least, Mildred Hubble, _Drawing creatively_, a typically soft subject I see.'

'I like drawing and this book shows you how to bring your drawings to life, give them feeling, movement and realism', she said, practically reading the back cover allowed.

'How you will find a use for that is beyond me but as I recently found out art has its charms, see that you study the discipline like any other Mildred', Miss Hardbroom advised. 'Well girls I am happy on the whole that you have followed my advice. Now tidy up your things and get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow!'

The girls started mumbling amongst themselves and tidying their things away.

'This is not summer camp girls. You may be outdoors but that is no reason to let standards drop. Tidy up quickly and make your way to your tents in silence', Miss Hardbroom snapped and the girls groaned quietly.

'Mildred stop dawdling, you're dragging your feet girl!' HB said sharply moments later.

Mildred frowned to herself. So, a happy HB was not necessarily going to make their lives easier. Though she had not shouted at Enid for reading up on mushrooms or her for looking into Art rather than magic. It was hard to tell really, and Miss Drill was her usual smiley but silent self, happy for HB to rule with an iron rod as always.

Miss Drill on the other hand was thinking entirely differently. She liked Constance when she shouted and maintained order, there was something very alluring about her when she was being strict. She knew what she was really like now and enjoyed the two sides to her equally. Then suddenly she realised that she had been far too silent, yes she did not usually interfere but she would probably have made it clear to the girls that their reading choices were suitable if it was what captured their interest.

'Wait a minute girls!' Miss Hardbroom bellowed, 'who has left this here?' she questioned, holding up a drawing. It was a picture of Miss Drill hanging off the cliff on one arm and Mildred dangling from the other.

'It's mine, Miss,' Mildred confessed as HB glared at her.

'I do not think you should be drawing members of staff without their knowledge, Mildred. In future draw something less intrusive', she said sternly and held the picture ready to tear it in two.

'Wait!' Miss Drill exclaimed, 'since the drawing is of me I think I should be the one who says whether it is inappropriate or not', she said bluntly and held out her hand for the piece of paper in question.

Miss Hardbroom looked at Miss Drill furiously and then handed her the image.

'Gosh this is really very good, Mildred. The fear on your face and the way you have drawn the muscles in my arms and captured the urgency of the moment. I am not sure you need a book, you should just keep practising', Miss Drill said sincerely.

'Thanks Miss,' Mildred said smiling and then stopped immediately as she saw HB's expression.

'I hardly think that encouraging drawings of this nature is the correct course of action, Miss Drill. There is plenty to draw without resorting to staff members and scenes that are better off forgotten', Miss Hardbroom announced authoritatively.

'Well I disagree. What moves you to draw is part of the process,' Miss Drill countered.

'Oh very well. Mildred you may draw Miss Drill when the need arises, provided that you respect the fact that she is your teacher. However, you may not draw myself or any other member of staff without their prior consent. Do I make myself clear?' she snapped impatiently.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred answered.

'Good now take your drawing and get off to bed', HB ordered. 'Was that all really necessary?' she muttered testily to Miss Drill.

'I have never supported every order you issue, I am not going to start now', she replied in a hushed, direct tone.

'But to undermine me in front of the girls like that', HB snapped a little louder now that Mildred was in her tent.

'Yes, I enjoyed that part the most', Miss Drill replied calmly, 'you can't have it your own way all of the time, and besides we don't want the girls to suspect anything is going on.'

'Oh so that is why you sided with a pupil over your deputy headmistress', Constance said playing devil's advocate.

'Absolutely not, I meant every word I said. I always do mean what I say. But, you already know that, and are currently trying to undermine my thinking so you can claim an after-the-fact victory', Imogen said and grinned, 'It won't work, you and I think differently. I took a pupil's side above yours because I believed in the principle of it and part of me was content with the fact that it would annoy you.'

'Well allow me to annoy you', Constance said walking away, 'when you're ready to apologise I will be waiting', she said with a smirk.

Imogen ignored her and followed her as she shouted lights out and then checked each tent in turn to make sure she had been obeyed. When she returned to her own tent Imogen caught her arm before she could disappear into it.

'Would you really jeopardise our night together, all for an apology that you know I should not have to give?' Imogen asked a little irritated.

'Well if you don't know the answer to that…' Constance said plainly.

'Yes you would. But, I know that all that anger, frustration and disciplined outlook in life makes you vulnerable to something,' Miss Drill said, suddenly confident and controlled.

'Really? And what might that be?' Constance asked perplexed.

Imogen stepped forward and pulled Constance towards her, wrapping both arms around her waist. She kissed her passionately and then ran one arm softly down the length of her rigid body, feeling her relax and the magic spark within her.

'Once you loose control of all that tension it can only be channelled in one way. You cannot repress it all now, can you?' Imogen teased and then released Constance stepping a few metres back from her.

'Imogen…' Constance moaned.

'I would like an apology from you for nearly ruining our night together. I will come back when I have heard you say it', Imogen toyed.

'I…that is ridiculous, I was only…' Constance said flustered by the fact that she was being manipulated and her body really only want one outcome now, she was not mad, just passionate. Imogen knew far too easily how to get what she wanted.

'…trying to control me. Well I do not respond well to that. I am not a toy Constance!' Imogen said half seriously and half for the fun of it.

'Just come here so I can magic us to the cliff top, the alarm is already in place!' Constance urged small flickers of magical energy sparking from her fingers.

'Only if you admit you were wrong for demanding an apology from me. You have to allow me the upper hand sometimes, or this will never work!' Imogen said stubbornly.

'Oh for the love of…fine…' Constance began as she walked up to Imogen and linked their fingers, 'I was wrong' she said quickly.

Imogen hovered her lips upon Constance's mouth and brushed against it gently. She moved her body so that it was against the other woman's. 'And you are sorry?' Imogen asked softly, seductively.

'I am very sorry indeed,' Constance agreed without question, completely intoxicated by Imogen's presence.

'There now that wasn't hard was it,' Imogen said savouring the moment.

Constance leaned back and observed Imogen, the glint in her eye suddenly turning predatory.

'You are too evil by half, Miss Drill, let us see how you fair when I am calling the shots', she said intensely and transported them to the cliff top where blankets, wine and a clear star-lit night awaited them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Return journey

The next day involved a lot of hiking and trekking back to Cackles Academy. Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom led them home this time to save any diversions. The atmosphere in camp had been electric and everyone seemed aware that Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom were on much better terms with each other. Admittedly they still disagreed on most things and pursued their jobs with equal strength and determination but they were talking and supporting each other in matters of discipline and leadership. The girls liked the positive air that seemed to float around them and all in all had thoroughly enjoyed their three nights of camping.

As they arrived at the gates of Cackles Miss Hardbroom gathered them to neat rows before her.

'Well girls, you have had a long trek this morning so I have decided to allow you the rest of the day for private study. You proved that you were capable of revising on your own while outdoors, see that you keep this up inside of the castle also, either in your rooms, or in the library. On the whole you have been well behaved and showed strength of character when Miss Drill was in serious danger. For this I would like to thank you. The exams are not far away, use this time wisely and prove that this trip was not an isolated example of how diligent you can be', Miss Hardbroom said with what seemed like an ounce of pride in the sheen of her eyes along with a large dose of threat and sincerity.

'Yes girls, we have had three great days and I would also like to thank you for not grumbling as much as you usually do when physical exertion is involved. And also for showing what brave and loyal witches you can be in a crisis. Thank you,' she said warmly and smiled at Mildred before making eye contact with each other girl there.

'Right, you may go and get changed and un-pack and then report to the hall for some lunch before starting your revision', Miss Hardbroom said and clapped her hands to get everyone moving. 'Quicker than that girls', she said frustrated already by the slow pace.

Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom were met by Miss Cackle at the castle doors. The girls smiled as they each went past to their rooms.

'Welcome back everyone, it is so nice to see so many happy faces', Miss Cackle said beaming at them all. 'I take it you had a good trip?' she asked.

'It went very well Miss Cackle, the girls have learnt lots about the outdoors, continued their studies with Miss Hardbroom and have really enjoyed the experience', Miss Drill relied brightly.

'It went better than I had anticipated it going', Miss Hardbroom said impassively.

Miss Drill frowned at her colleagues lack of enthusiasm for a trip she knew damn well had been a great success. Miss Cackle noted the frown and assumed that their relationship was still as hostile as ever.

'Shall we have a chat in the Staff room ladies?' Miss Cackle asked kindly.

'Very well', Miss Hardbroom said sternly.

Miss Drill and Miss Hardbroom followed Miss Cackle to the staff room where she had laid out cake and tea for their arrival.

'Ah, just what I need, a proper cup of tea', Miss Drill said slightly more enthusiastically than she had intended.

Miss Hardbroom was also extremely grateful for the hot drink and made her way to the tea as soon as she had entered the room.

'So then, I wanted to have a little chat about what we all discussed before the trip', Miss Cackle began tentatively, 'were you able to make amends for past…erm…hostilities?'

'We have had….well we did…I think it would be appropriate for Miss Hardbroom to fill you in Miss Cackle. I am happy that our working relationship is a little more considerate. I think we can both work with each other without the need for either of us to leave', she said suddenly a little nervous and glancing at Constance for reassurance.

'Perhaps you could leave us for a moment Miss Drill, so that I can talk to the headmistress in private?' Miss Hardbroom suggested wanting this conversation to take place with precision, to avoid misunderstanding or unnecessary emotion.

'I…yes I could go and unpack if you think that is best', Miss Drill said, her anxiety levels building with each passing moment.

Miss Cackle just sat looking confused and a little awkward. What on earth had taken place out there? As Miss Drill reached the door and turned the handle Miss Hardbroom spoke again,

'No, Imogen, stay. I am sorry, I did not expect this to be so hard. Please sit down and I will talk to the headmistress with you present. Forgive my insensitivity', Constance said, making eye contact with Imogen to show her sincerity.

Miss Cackle looked stunned. She had never heard Constance use someone's first name like that. She had never heard her apologise so easily and admit a mistake on her part in the same breath.

'You see Miss Cackle myself and Imogen are on much better terms now. I am only sharing this information with you because you asked me to make amends for my past behaviour and I believe that I have done that. I wanted to tell you directly that you were right and I have been overly hostile and insensitive concerning Imogen. I do find it difficult to trust your decisions because I care deeply for the girls but I know I am not always right and so I will try and step back from dismissing things out of hand. And finally, I would like to say thank you. Thank you for making me realise that I had to make changes', Miss Hardbroom said quickly but with enough meaning for the listeners to know the awkwardness she felt came from having to say it aloud rather than because it was insincere in anyway.

'Well I never expected the trip to resolve so many of your differences, and as to anything else Constance, I was just doing my job. I am glad you both finally got the time to talk' she said smiling widely and looking at her two colleagues with genuine love and affection.

'You did not have to say all that Constance. I said plenty to you in the past. The blame was not all yours. I was insensitive too', Imogen said warmly.

'Perhaps you are right but I am still glad that we have resolved our differences', Constance said easily.

'So am I', Imogen said softly.

'Now one other thing Amelia that Imogen probably thought I would bury deep within me the moment I opened the castle gates', Constance said with trepidation and forced confidence, 'we have become…'

'friends outside of work but we do not want anything to change while we are carrying out our everyday duties. The fact is that Cackles would not be the same if myself or Miss Hardbroom were to let the other change too much in front of the girls. We each have reputations to maintain and we will continue where we left off in that regard', Miss Drill said quickly to intercept Constance's noble effort at complete honesty. She smiled at Constance warmly to say thank you but made it clear that it was not necessary and that she would not allow her to sacrifice her privacy.

'I see', Miss Cackle said, suddenly thoughtful, 'but less arguments?' she asked tentatively.

'The arguments will not have the same ferocity but we still have our principles Miss Cackle', Miss Drill said defiantly.

'That is why we are who we are', Miss Hardbroom added, extremely happy with what Imogen was negotiating on both of their behalves.

'Oh very well. At least you are finally on the same side, even if you are uniting against me. If I want excellent members of staff then I will have to put up with some in-fighting. Is that it?' Miss Cackle said residing to their logic. Besides, those two combined was really an unbeatable force. Probably best that they did not know that though!

'Yes, Miss Cackle', Imogen said proudly, 'not much will change except the personal remarks will be limited and since we are aware what fuels them, I do not think…'

'they will have the same impact', Constance finished. 'We respect each other's subjects for what they are even if they do involve walking around aimlessly, climbing big rocks and splashing around in water…' Constance paused as she lost her point. Why did she respect PE again? 'The activities do encourage team spirit and healthy living and the girls certainly responded well to outdoors learning', she said wrapping it up quickly.

'Well that was a lovely compliment Constance', Imogen said sarcastically. 'I on the other hand benefited from the practise of potions first hand when Mildred and Ethel produced a potion that cured a deep cut I received when climbing'.

'Yes it seems that injury caused by outdoor activities can be cured with potions. They are an advisable combination in my view', Constance said smugly.

'Are you alright Imogen, I hope it wasn't serious', the headmistress asked concerned, ignoring Constance.

'Oh yes I am perfectly well now Amelia. Thankfully the girls remained calm and were able to create an antidote. I was very fortunate that they kept their heads in a difficult situation', Miss Drill said smirking slightly at Constance and the other woman shot bolt upright as she realised what Imogen was insinuating.

'Where were you during this?' Amelia asked Constance.

'I organised the girls and maintained order while making sure Imogen was alright', she said feebly.

'If you were there why didn't you make the potion yourself?' Amelia persisted.

'I knew Mildred was more than capable and Imogen needed…wanted…my', Constance struggled to explain her actions, frustrated by the predicament Imogen had placed her in. She could not very well say that she could not leave Imogen who pleaded with her to stay by her. It was common for people to cling to others while in pain. Constance would always have made the potion in the past, that was always her priority.

'support', Imogen said calmly, saving Constance from herself, 'it seems that I gripped her hand quite tightly and would not let go so she watched the girls and talked them through from a distance'.

Imogen was loving this but she could not cause Constance too much stress or she would make her rethink her decision to stay and pursue this relationship.

'I see, well it is lucky that you were in safe hands', Amelia added, looking at Constance and realising more than either of them had admitted to. She knew her deputy was a compassionate woman, regardless of her constantly trying to convince everyone otherwise. That was clearly what had brought them together and shown each of them how they felt about one another. They were part of her family and seeing them in this light filled Amelia with a parental warmth for them both.

'Well as warming as all this is', Constance said crisply, 'I need to unpack and I have a detention with Mildred to prepare for'.

'Oh dear, Mildred has got herself in trouble again has she', Amelia said, snapping out of her prior thoughts.

'Well, it seems she benefits from further tuition outside of classes. She has behaved quite well during the trip and the extra classes have had a notable impact. She has demonstrated her potential and I do not wish to let that slide again. With your permission I would like to make the detentions optional and call them 'improvement classes'. I think it is important to keep them 'one on one' and I will supervise each of them until the end of term' Miss Hardbroom said with precision.

Miss Cackle simply looked at her and raised one eyebrow. It was a look of disbelief and uncertainty.

'You gave her detention until the end of term?' Miss Cackle said delicately.

'Yes. She told me in class, by way of a truth serum potion, that she felt I shouted at her and as a result did not learn enough and would not be prepared for the exams. I do not wish to discuss any of this with either of you', she warned sternly, 'but as a result I have tried a different approach in the sessions outside of the classroom and Mildred has so far learned four potions by heart and saved Miss Drill's life by making one whilst under increasing pressure', she said plainly while maintaining a passive expression and her trademark rigid posture.

'I see', Miss Cackle said a little amused at Miss Hardbroom's defensiveness, 'I am intrigued by your decision to make them voluntary though', she said forcing her deputy to explain herself simply because she wondered what had let to this gesture.

'I wish to see if she will continue when the decision is hers to make', Miss Hardbroom replied bluntly.

'Well you have my permission, of course, but it is probably best to keep this between you and Mildred. If the other girls do not think it is a punishment then they may want extra tuition themselves', Miss Cackle warned.

'The other girls volunteer for extra classes in the evening with HB? I don't think there is much chance of that', Miss Drill said with a smirk.

'Nor would there be if you offered extra PE lessons!' Miss Hardbroom retorted.

'Ladies lets not get side tracked. Very well Constance do whatever you feel is appropriate. Now, I will let you two unpack and settle in. I have arranged a welcome back dinner for the staff tomorrow night, Davinia has missed you and she is eager to tell you how the chant went with Mr Hallow', Miss Cackle began.

'Oh I can hardly contain my excitement', Miss Hardbroom said derisorily.

'Yes well that will be tomorrow night at seven. I decided you would probably appreciate tonight to yourselves.'

'Yes I have all my lesson plans to do for next week and sleeping in my own bed will be a luxury', Miss Drill said suddenly looking quite tired.

'I have much to get on with. I want to make sure that the girls do not get behind because of the disruption to their timetable' Miss Hardbroom said and stood up, preparing to leave.

'See you tomorrow then Miss Cackle. I will talk you through what else we did. Perhaps tea at Cosies, I believe that is your favourite pastime on a Saturday' Miss Drill said as she reached for the door.

'Yes an excellent idea Miss Drill, see you tomorrow after you have rested', she said warmly.

'I will see you for dinner at seven', Miss Hardbroom announced as she left behind Miss Drill.

Miss Cackle sat there and considered everything that had been said. They were in many ways the same as always but there was something connected about them. They knew each other far better than Miss Cackle thought would be possible where her deputy was involved. Miss Drill seemed to have gone where she could not. She had instigated this and hoped it had been the right thing to do. She felt as though they were reporting to back to say how good they had been by not falling out. It amused the older woman and made her feel quite triumphant. They were happier and so it seemed was Mildred which was really a turn up for the books.

'Oh, Miss Cackle, there is something in the air. It feels like affection…no stronger….mmmmmmm, it is quite intense….love! There is love in the air. Now where has that come from?' Miss Bat announced as she entered the room with her usual dramatic flourish.

'Where indeed?' Miss Cackle said smiling a little to herself.

'Ah Mildred, studying hard with your friends I see!' Miss Hardbroom said sharply as she materialised in Mildred's room which was full of her friends who were all talking loudly.

'We are doing some group revision', Mildred said.

'Oh really! Well I am sorry to interrupt Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said slowly and sarcastically, 'but I am bringing your detention forward since there is no need to hold it so late. So I will see you in the potion's lab in ten minutes sharp', Miss Hardbroom said and could not help but feel amused as all of their faces fell.

'Yes, miss Hardbroom', Mildred muttered as HB disappeared again.

'I really wish she wouldn't do that', Enid said frowning.

'And I really wish you girls would revise. It seems neither of us gets everything that we want Enid Nightshade', Miss Hardbroom said as she re-materialised. 'Had you held your tongue I might have allowed your study group to continue. As it stands you have five minutes to get settled in your own rooms. I do not want to hear anymore talking or you will all find yourselves in detention this weekend!' she said sharply and then vanished again.

Enid opened her mouth but Maud's glare told her to keep whatever it was she was thinking to herself. They started to move back to their rooms. Mildred got her things together in silence and went to the potions lab.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Trusting times

'Right then Mildred I have a proposition for you', Miss Hardbroom began after she had taken her usual place. 'I am not going to put you in detention until the end of term, unless you do anything else that deserves it that is. These classes will be renamed improvement classes and I will be here every evening at seven o'clock Monday to Friday, with a lesson planned for one to one tuition. It will be entirely up to you whether you decide to join me or not. I am not making them compulsory.'

Mildred smiled widely at what Miss Hardbroom had just said. She thought about it. It didn't really change anything on the surface. She would still have to come because HB would expect her to. But, it was her decision. She could choose to do the right thing and show Miss Hardbroom how much she wanted to be a witch. And, she was going to learn everything that she had struggled with in the past. She would probably be shouted at in classes just like always but now she would have the opportunity to get things right in the evening.

She would not be the worst witch all of the time. For one hour every day she would be a witch who was improving, maybe even excelling at something. It was an odd feeling. As she sat there looking at a typically impassive HB she felt an urge to hug her. Sure she shouted at her all the time and she would never meet her high standards of etiquette and presentation but she had a connection to this woman that they both felt. She was the witch that would not give up and finally Miss Hardbroom was the witch that would help her to succeed.

If HB was triumphant then she had turned the worst witch into the best there ever was and proved beyond doubt that she was the best potions teacher there was. If Mildred succeeded then she had proved all her critics wrong and changed HB's outlook on witches without magical backgrounds. They needed each other because they benefited from each other's strengths, not that they would ever admit that. It was an odd union that had finally flourished into a mutually beneficial one. Mildred finally had the support she craved and from the most unlikely of sources.

'Do you understand?' Miss Hardbroom asked feeling a little dismayed by Mildred's grinning face right now.

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said finally.

'Good. I am not going to teach anything today. You have had an eventful few days. I would like you to revise what you have learned so far. As additional homework I would also like you to prepare for Monday's improvement class by writing down all the spells you know,' Miss Hardbroom said plainly.

'Spells!' Mildred exclaimed.

'Yes Mildred spells. I am more than capable of teaching those and we have not touched upon your other subjects yet. I have seen you attempt many spells during your time in Cackles, I have only ever seen you do three successfully', Miss Hardbroom said sarcastically, 'I would like you to write down all the ones you know so I can make be sure you have learned them correctly and teach you the reversal spells. Is that acceptable to you?' she asked, but it was mostly a rhetorical question.

'Will I learn more potions on Tuesday Miss?' Mildred asked a little fretful that Monday's potions lesson would not be covered in the evening.

Miss Hardbroom was amused by this question. The girl was worried that she would not continue to look at her potions. Mildred was sounding like a diligent pupil. Miss Hardbroom could not hide the fact that she was shocked by this response.

'Would you prefer to look at what we did in class on Monday first and then spend the last thirty minutes on spells? This pattern could be repeated each day with the exception of Fridays that would be entirely dedicated to potions.'

'Yes, Miss. That would be very good', Mildred said with renewed enthusiasm.

'So am I to take it that you will be attending these sessions and you will be prepared with a list of spells for Monday evening?' Miss Hardbroom asked with an underlying element of surprise still etched in her voice.

'Yes, Miss!' Mildred said a little annoyed by the fact that she clearly expected her to skip them and live up to her reputation as the worst witch.

'I am pleased, Mildred. You may go now and continue your… group revision', she said raising an eyebrow to note the blatant lie she had repeated.

'Miss, can I ask you something?' Mildred said simply.

'What is it Mildred'

'Did you think I would come on Monday?' Mildred asked.

'I hoped you would, Mildred. I was not certain that you would relish the idea of spending an hour with me every evening when it was not compulsory,' Miss Hardbroom replied plainly.

'Did you make them optional to test my commitment or to test whether I was still too intimidated by you to turn up willingly?' Mildred asked quietly.

'Do you question everything in this way Mildred?' Miss Hardbroom asked a little puzzled by Mildred's sudden downhearted expression.

'Only when I feel as though I am constantly being tried and tested and perhaps someone is willing me to prove them right and fail once and for all', Mildred said clearly upset..

'I use to take your failures as justification for my opinions Mildred but you never stopped fighting and proving me wrong. I made these classes optional because I trusted you to come and I thought the only thing likely to stop you would be if you did not trust me in return. I was not certain that you trusted me enough to be sure that I would not shout at you, help you correct your mistakes and encourage you. I was testing myself Mildred, not you this time so there is no need to feel upset', Miss Hardbroom said kindly, looking into the girls eyes reassuringly. As she looked at her intently a tear appeared in her eye and there was a tinge of sadness to them.

'I trust you. I will have the list of spells ready for Monday', Mildred said with a small smile and then left the potions teacher to her privacy. She knew when to stop asking questions and this was certainly one of those moments.

Miss Hardbroom sat in the potions lab for half an hour thinking about everything Mildred had said to her about how she viewed her and how she had dealt with overhearing her conversations with Miss Drill. Mildred was worthy of far more respect than she had ever paid her and was certainly more astute than she could ever have imagined. She would make sure that girl succeeded in her end of term exams, not because she always came out of tough situations smelling of roses but because she always faced tough situations regardless of the threat to her. It was time she trusted her despite the clumsy demeanour and the forgetfulness she showcased right in front of her daily. If she was to survive Cackles and pass her exams she would need the potions teacher to look past her unfortunate façade and see the potential. Mildred had looked through her front and seen the kind centre she kept concealed from the world. It was time to repay the favour.

When she finally stood up she realised she had forgotten about Imogen all together. She had not seen her since they returned and knowing Imogen she would be fearing the worse by now. She regretted not seeing her after their conversation with Miss Cackle. Imogen had a tendency to worry and she would surely think that Constance had shut herself off from her completely by now. Miss Hardbroom pondered a suitable meeting place and was extremely happy with her solution.

However, when it came to locating Miss Drill it was far harder than she had anticipated.

'So, you would rather run than come and find me!' Miss Hardbroom said sternly as Miss Drill practically ran into her as she appeared in front of the closed school gates.

'Ah, god, Constance, you scared the hell out of me!' Imogen replied.

'I came to look for you and you were nowhere to be found. You run in the mornings so why are you out here now?' Constance asked sharply.

'I thought you were busy and I didn't want to act out of the ordinary so I went for a run', Imogen said feeling guilty. She had tried to gather the confidence to visit Constance but had not dared to in case she had reverted to her old self. Constance could close herself off without a moments notice and she feared that above all else. It was not a good idea to admit this to her face though.

'I know when my pupils are lying to me Imogen. They look rather a lot like you do now', Constance said accusingly.

'Oh fine I didn't want to find you just in case you acted like the last three days had never happened', Imogen blurted out hopelessly, she couldn't think of any other excuse and Constance saw straight through her lies. She felt like a school girl being interrogated by, well by someone like HB!

'You really think I would be that unkind!' Constance said quietly, clearly hurt by the statement despite the fact that it was what she had imagined would be going through Imogen's mind.

'Not really. It's just you never said anything. It has been four hours since we were in the Staff room with Amelia and a lot was said', Imogen defended herself.

'Yes and now thanks to you Amelia probably knows far more than she needed to. Did you enjoy putting me under pressure when I could not explain why I had not left your side after your accident?' Constance said in a harsh tone.

'Yes, but I cleared it up for you in the end, Amelia didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary', Imogen said feebly.

'eventually, you left me to squirm in front of her first!' Constance retorted.

'I was just getting my own back. You said our trip was better than you expected it to be! That was hardly high praise was it', Imogen said beginning to get fired up.

'I didn't want Amelia to think that I had gone soft. I was very honest with her in the staff room, admitting my faults…' Constance said defiantly.

'and nearly telling her everything. Did you think I needed you to tell her about us?' Imogen said annoyed at Constance's willingness to tell her they were sleeping together but not that the trip had been entirely successful.

'Yes I did. I thought it would give you security if I admitted it in the open. Trust me it went against every fibre of my being to say it but I would have, just to make you trust this and not go off running because you were too afraid to approach me after difficult conversations with other members of staff' Constance said passionately. She disappeared moments later.

'Shit', Imogen muttered and ran to the gates to open them so she could go and find Constance.

She went inside the castle and straight to Constance's room. She found the door open and the room empty. She then ran to the potions lab which was also empty. Then she tried the kitchens, the staff room, the library and even the great hall. Finally, she went to the dungeons only to find them empty as well. She sat on the stairs with her head in her hands trying to think where the woman could be. She realised how little she knew about her. Where she went to be alone? What her favourite food was? If she had any interests at all outside of work? There was so much she needed to know. All they seemed to know at the minute was how to wind each other up, which was fun but not really the best foundation for a long-term relationship.

Then suddenly Imogen remembered something Constance had told her a long time ago. She liked to watch the symmetry of the lake and the moonlight reflecting off its surface. She ran down the rest of the stairs and jogged out of the castle gates once again, this time heading for the lake. As she got close she could just make out a tall form stood by the lake edge. They were wearing black which was hard to spot against the night sky.

'Constance, I have looked everywhere for you', Imogen said, the relief clear in her tone.

'Now you know how it feels', Constance said coldly.

'It means everything to me that you were willing to tell Amelia despite how it would make you feel. But I do not want you sacrificing any part of your character. In fact, I prefer it how it was. I told you I like you for who you are Constance', Imogen said genuinely.

'So much so you didn't dare face me earlier. To think that I would treat you differently now after all we have done together and everything we have confessed to each other', Constance said with passion and an edge of bitterness.

'I'm sorry but you have always been so closed and inaccessible. It is just taking me time to trust my instincts with you. But I will, I won't doubt you again I promise', Imogen said with a pleading tone.

'I like it when you plead with me. I don't want you to fear my responses. It makes me feel intimidating,' Constance admitted.

'You are! But that is not a bad thing. You fear my response sometimes as well. We are both a little volatile and hot tempered, it's just something we have to figure out and move past', Imogen said simply.

'Oh I have figured it out rather well I would say', Constance said extremely smugly. 'I knew you would have gone for a jog and I knew why you had. I just wanted to get you by the lake which is my favourite spot so I could show you the best place to see it from and reassure your insecurities about me reverting back to my ice queen state'.

She said a spell softly under her breath and her broom slid out from behind a bush and flew to her raised arm. She muttered to the broom to raise and hover and then extended her hand to Imogen.

'Would you care to join me', she said with a smirk, struggling to conceal her delight over predicting Imogen's response so perfectly.

'You designed all of this, even down to what was said', Imogen said annoyed, 'you look genuinely hurt to me!'

'Well near enough. I suppose I was a little hurt when I thought about it but I find it impossible to stay mad with you. I knew you would search for me if I looked injured by your remarks. I apologise for any distress but you did say that you would prefer it if I did not sacrifice any part of my character. And I like this part of it rather a lot', She said mischievously, 'you got the upper hand last time Imogen, I merely evened the score'.

Imogen smiled and her eyes glinted in the moonlight. They were both manipulative and that was clearly how they were figuring each other out. Finding which buttons to press and where their insecurities lie.

'You know you will only provoke further retaliation!' Imogen warned seductively.

'I am a grown woman, I am sure I can handle it. Besides I am not easily fooled', Constance said easily.

'Really because I distinctly remember you admitting you were wrong and apologising as a result of withholding sex for approximately sixty seconds. I am betting two minutes and you will agree to anything. I won't need to fool you!' Imogen said grinning.

'That's cheating and I have more control than you think, you just caught me at a bad time', Constance refuted.

'So if I repeated my exact movements now', Imogen said stepping closer and raising her hand to within an inch of Constance's body, 'you would not apologise for making me feel as though I had hurt your feelings tonight, if I threatened to walk away like last time', she teased.

Constance grabbed Imogen's arm and looked intently into her eyes.

'It can work both ways Imogen', Constance said sending a magical ripple through Imogen's body. Imogen felt the warmth pass through her, making all her nerves tingle. Constance leaned in close and then pulled away as Imogen went to kiss her. Then she relaxed closer and let their lips touch ever so slightly until Imogen felt another magical wave and practically fell at the other woman's feet as her senses submitted to the energy cursing through them.

'And if I were to walk away now how long before you begged me to return?' Constance asked gently, a glint of humour in her eyes.

'Oh god, ok ok point proven, lets agree not to do that to each other unless it's in bed, in which case you can do that lots', Imogen said smiling but still half focused on controlling her impulse to throw herself on Constance right there. 'All I can think of is…oh Jesus, I wish you could not do that, you really have too much power, I cannot contend with that!'

'Good now we have sorted that would you please take my hand and sit on here with me, I have something to show you', Constance said, impatience creeping in, 'that is if you can contain yourself long enough!' she added smugly.

Imogen took her hand and then sat behind Constance on the broom holding her lover around the waist partly for the contact and also to make sure she could not escape her. She flew them around the back of the castle, just above the roof top where no-one could see them. She settled them down on part of the roof that did not seem to be accessible via a door. It had a low parapet around its edge and above it sat a view of the lake in its entirety. The moon was visible in the sky and the whole scene was simply breathtaking.

'It is beautiful', Imogen said gently, 'absolutely stunning'.

'Yes I know,' Constance replied, 'I come up here often just to experience the quiet and admire the flawless view of the lake. It makes me feel as though I am part of the landscape, in awe of it and yet at this very moment playing a part in it', she said and then met Imogen's gaze who looked astounded by the insight into the woman who truly keeps the best side of herself concealed from all who know her.

'You fit very well in this scene. It is stunning, Constance, just like you', Imogen said softly just before they kissed and held each other gently.

'You do not look out of place yourself', Constance breathed.

They spent a little time admiring the view together and enjoying one another's company in the security of this isolated spot that had once belonged to Constance and now belonged to them both.

'Shall we eat in the kitchen tonight?' Constance asked, 'I asked Mrs Tapioca to prepare some fish and roast vegetables since we have been used to camping rations for the last few nights. It should be empty in the kitchen since Amelia and Davina take food in the Staff Room or Great Hall and Mrs Tapioca is set to leave once we are served. Miss Cackle's request to ensure that are needs were catered for apparently. I think she wants to make sure we stay friends'.

'She must be relieved that we both came back in one piece', Imogen said plainly.

'Yes, well, she would only have had herself to blame if it had gone badly', Constance replied.

'Well I am pleased she sent us', Imogen said with feeling.

'As am I but she does not need to know that', Constance said defensively.

'Yes heaven forbid Miss Cackle actually finds out she got one over on you', Imogen said and laughed.

'Who's side are you on', Constance asked with mock outrage.

'Yours of course but that does not prevent me laughing at your expense in the comfort of this very secluded spot,' Imogen said still grinning widely.

'So I see', Constance said frowning. 'So dinner in the kitchen?'

'Yes I am famished, but let me get showered and changed first', Imogen said and no sooner had she finished the sentence, Constance had transported them to her room.

'I will wait here while you shower and change', Constance said sitting on Imogen's bed and scrunching up to the back so she could place her back against the wall.

'You're going to sit there?' Imogen asked.

'Yes. Would you prefer it if I closed my eyes? It's a little bit late for that now though Imogen', Constance said in a judgemental tone.

'I am not bothered about that. It's just that when I have showered, I will come in here and you will be sat on my bed and…well…are we in a hurry for dinner?' Imogen asked, clearly distracted.

'I am not that hungry actually', Constance said with a glint of passion in her eye.

'You knew I was going to say that didn't you?' Imogen said bluntly.

'Well it wasn't a total shock!' Constance said back and then released a low, dark chuckle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Potential lies within everyone

It was nine o'clock by the time Imogen and Constance appeared in the kitchens for their dinner. Mrs Tapioca had kept their fish and veg warm in the oven on very low so it was ready for them when they arrived.

'I made a apple pie for dessert since yo' ave been away for so long in the outdoors. Plenty o custard in the pan, jus warm it thru. Enjoy ladies, enjoy,' Mrs Tapioca said as she left for the night.

'Thank you Mrs Tapioca, it is very kind of you', Miss Drill said in earnest.

'Tis nothin, you eat up', Mrs Tapioca said with an enormous grin and then disappeared out of the door, clearly happy to be getting home finally.

'So you like fish and roast vegetables then. Is this your favourite dish?' Miss Drill asked.

'I like a good balance of protein with vitamins and minerals, so vegetables with chicken or fish is my preference', Miss Hardbroom stated.

'Gosh Constance, so healthy and regimental. Is it what you like to eat? Do you like the taste was more of what I was trying to get at,' Imogen tried again to reveal the likes and dislikes of the woman sat opposite.

'I like succeeding and extending my magical abilities, being healthy, enjoying the air and the tranquillity of the environment around us and I like spending time with you. Food on the other hand is fuel, so it is difficult to say what I enjoy. I like drinking tea very much', Constance said trying as best she could to explain herself, she knew she differed from the other members of staff. Each day was a constant reminder of that. Miss Cackle was practically married to cheesecake and Davinia adored fruit salad. She adored Imogen, what she ate was really by the by.

'I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you feel like you had to defend yourself. I just thought you might have a favourite dish, but if not then I understand. I like pasta, lots of carbohydrate because it gives me energy for running. You see, I am just as regimented about my diet as well. But, I do love chocolate. That is one thing I refuse to live without', Imogen confessed.

'Really! I never had you as a chocolate fiend'

'Afraid so, not excessively but two or three bars a week'

'There is so much we do not know about each other', Constance said airing Imogen's earlier thought.

'Yes I was thinking about that earlier, but then we have never talked outside of an argument before now!' Imogen explained.

'Well we will just have to make up for lost time. I like wine. I do not get much chance to drink it but I enjoy it a lot when I do. I enjoy reading novels, anything that has enigma. I do not care for music that is just noise but some orchestral or a highly skilled meaningful vocal I like', Constance said eager to tell Imogen the things that she might like to know. They were secondary to her really but she wanted the other woman to know, she didn't want to cling to them as though they were precious particles of her defence anymore. All the difficult history had been exposed as much as she would ever be comfortable with so these details were no longer an issue, she trusted her completely, and it was a very overwhelming feeling.

'You are not having any problems talking about yourself now are you?' Imogen said feeling very humbled by Constance's openness, 'lets open a bottle of wine, we do not get much chance and tonight is a special night'.

'Why is that?' Constance asked bemused.

'It is the first night of our relationship within the walls of Cackles' Imogen explained.

'A relatively feeble excuse but I think a bottle of wine is an excellent idea', Constance nodded in agreement and Imogen went to find a bottle of red.

'Wait, I hear something, I will be back shortly' Constance announced suddenly and then vanished.

'Enid Nightshade and Maud Moonshine, where do you think you are going?' Miss Hardbroom bellowed through the corridor. They had just tiptoed past the entrance to the kitchen, heading towards the library and HB had heard their quiet footsteps from all the way down a spiral staircase and through two closed oak doors.

'We were just going to get a book, Miss', Enid said feebly.

'Oh were you really. You are supposed to be in your beds. What book did you need to get so badly that it could not have waited until morning?' Miss Hardbroom asked sharply.

'I wanted the next book on mushrooms, I finished the last one and there are three parts to the series', Enid said whilst staring at her feet in complete embarrassment.

'And you came to hold her hand did you Maud?' HB said sarcastically.

'Yes, Miss…well I did not want her wandering around on her own' Maud said quietly.

'Whatever it is you two are hiding, I will find out, so you are only getting yourselves in more trouble by lying to me' she said in her most severe and threatening voice. 'One more time, why are you wandering the corridors when you should be in bed?'

'It's just like we said, Miss', Enid choked, looking at Maud for support.

'Yes, we came down for a book', Maud added sheepishly. They both felt as though they were shrinking under HB's intense glare.

'Very well have it your way girls. I want a 3000 word essay from both of you on why you should not wander the corridors after lights out and you can each write 1000 lines in detention with me tomorrow, at 2 o'clock entitled: 'I will not lie to my form-tutor and make up ridiculous excuses for walking around at night to protect my friends'. Now get back to your beds immediately', she said with little patience and a lot of volume.

'Yes, Miss Hardbroom', she girls managed before they headed back to their beds with forlorn expressions. Miss Hardbroom waited until they were out of sight and then she looked into the darkness, towards the library.

'Well, Mildred. Do you have anything to say in your defence at all?' Miss Hardbroom asked calmly but her tone had an icy edge to it.

Mildred shuddered with fear as she realised her form-tutor had known she had been there all along. She stepped out of the shadows looking at the floor.

'No, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said tentatively.

'I see. Your friends have just told me a load of rubbish and refused to break their loyalty to you, and that is all you have to say', she said a little amused by the situation, 'I could hear you breathing Mildred. Those panicked short breaths and the racing heartbeat. What were you doing that you are so afraid of me finding out about? What is it that would make your friends sacrifice themselves for you and defy me in the process?' she asked with venom and a hint of curiosity.

'It was my idea, it has nothing to do with them', Mildred argued in defiance.

'They did not stop you so they are as much to blame. Tell me what you were doing Mildred', Miss Hardbroom demanded, loosing her patience.

Mildred looked at her, panic spread across her face. She opened her mouth and then closed it straight after without uttering a word. Her face fell in shame, she focused on a tile on the floor, deciding that she could not tell her.

'Mildred I have gone out of my way for you lately and this is how you repay me', Miss Hardbroom said low with severity. 'You have one chance to tell me what you were doing or you will face Miss Cackle in the morning and tell her. I think you know what that would mean. Think very carefully before you answer my final question Mildred', Miss Hardbroom said fiercely, 'What were you doing before I discovered you?'

Mildred stood in silence for a moment building up enough courage to face her form-tutor. She had not seen her looking this severe since before the camping trip. She slowly raised her stare to meet Miss Hardbroom's and prepared to explain. As she did so tears formed in her eyes and she fought hard to prevent herself from crying.

'I was looking in the library for a book of basic spells because I dropped mine in the lake in the first year during a chanting class and I have been borrowing one before each class ever since. I wanted to make sure I got the spells I wrote down for Monday right. Enid and Maud would not let me come on my own and they needed their books for revising. I should not have let them come,' Mildred said nervously, on the verge of more tears.

'I see. Well firstly I wanted you to write the spells from memory not out of a book. You would not have learned anything had you done that. Secondly, why have you never said that you lost your spells book?' Miss Hardbroom asked sharply.

'Because I am always loosing things and I didn't want to get into trouble', Mildred said ashamed again by her poor judgement.

'Yes well, a witch is not much good without their book of spells are they? Come with me Mildred', she said calmly.

They walked into the potions classroom and Miss Hardbroom approached her desk and took out a book.

'This is my old book of spells that I used while being tutored by Mistress Broomhead. You will note that it is in perfect condition and I have no need for it now since I know each spell within its pages and have committed them all to memory. I do not wish you to use it until after the class on Monday evening has taken place. You cannot disappoint me with your list Mildred I am already expecting a very poor sample of incorrectly written basic spells,' Miss Hardbroom stated and then handed the young witch her spell book, 'why would I expect anything other having seen you in action many a time!'

'Thank you Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said with relief as she took the book. Then she heard HB's final comment and felt stupid for thinking she could change before Monday and stun her teacher. She didn't have anything to prove right away. Miss Hardbroom had accepted the fact that she was useless and she had to accept the fact that her form-tutor was prepared to work with that and not simply expose her flaws as she had done repeatedly in the past. Mildred just had to be herself, it was taking some getting use to, but then midnight wanders were fairly common place. As was getting caught!

'However, you can disappoint me by creeping around corridors, attempting to cheat at tasks I set you and dragging your friends into it as well!' Miss Hardbroom said with renewed authority and relentless intensity. 'That will not be tolerated. You will join your friends in writing a 3000 word essay on why you should not wander down corridors after lights out and join then in writing 1000 lines in detention tomorrow at 2 o'clock. You will also draw each of the ingredients found at the back of the potions book, write their names beneath them with their weight or measurement classification. When the classification is a bundle, a clipping, or stems I would also like you to add a note regarding what that translates as to you in your own words' she said sharply, 'do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, Miss', Mildred said realising that she now had a lot of work to do that weekend. The drawing would be a nice task though, she wondered if HB had added that because she liked drawing or because it would finally get into her head all of the ingredients they used and how they were measured. She had no grounds to complain, she was not particularly proud of herself this evening. Fancy getting caught again!

'Good, then you may go. Do not let me catch you in these corridors again. I will see you in here, tomorrow at two', she said sternly and then disappeared.

Mildred clutched the potions book like it was a lifeline. It felt special because it had once belonged to her. She resented the punishments which were typically harsh but some of them were clearly devised for her own benefit. She felt like an idiot for getting Maud and Enid involved but they were her friends and they were stubborn when it came to sticking by her. She made her way to the potions lab door and then remembered that she had a detention on a Saturday, only she could have earned that one. She shuffled out of the classroom feeling a little despondent and annoyed with herself. Typical Mildred Hubble, always in trouble. Does anything really change? She thought to herself as she plodded to the staircase.

'And Mildred will you stop walking so despondently after I have told you off. The witch that will one day outshine me should walk as though I encourage each step they take in the world!' Miss Hardbroom said from the open door down to the kitchen, having watched the pupil saunter down the corridor in a dejected fashion.

'Miss Hardbroom?' Mildred exclaimed in surprise.

'If I believe it, isn't it time that you did too', Miss Hardbroom said with a wry smile and then vanished.

'I won't let you down again, Miss Hardbroom', Mildred said quietly, a smile forming on her face.

'You never really have Mildred, just try your best, that is all I ever want from anyone', the voice of Miss Hardbroom echoed down the corridor.

Chapter 16 – Forever and ever

Constance re-appeared in the kitchen to find Imogen stood at the base of the spiralling staircase.

'one day outshine you? Mildred Hubble? I am sorry I overheard some of what you... erm… yelled at the girls so I walked a little way up the staircase', Imogen confessed quickly as she noted the glare directed at her.

'Well I am not going to explain that and I should not have to. With the right support I believe she has potential, so I am giving her it!' Constance said a little irritated that she had been overheard.

'You are helping Mildred Hubble!' Imogen repeated in disbelief.

Constance narrowed her gaze and looked at Imogen intently. She noticed that half the apple crumble had disappeared so Imogen clearly had a sweet tooth considering she had only been absent for a short while.

'Yes and I am about to grab that bottle of wine, walk over to you, transport you to my room, make love to you repeatedly and then lay and talk to you about trivial matters concerning our likes and dislikes until the early hours. Are you still in shock or would you like me to continue? I mean we could go back to fighting and I could go back to shouting at Mildred if you prefer!' Constance said with her usual air of confidence and derision.

'I…continue, please continue', Imogen requested deciding that talking was overrated anyway.

'I thought you might say that', Constance said as she walked forward and pulled Imogen to her, 'knowing when to be quiet is a skill I have rarely seen you use!'

Imogen closed her mouth and concentrated hard on not saying the retort that had entered her mind. She could say it some other time when there weren't more pressing things on her schedule.

Constance grabbed the wine and walked with purpose, pulling Imogen to her with authority. After she had secured the PE teacher against her with an arm resting on her lower back, she taunted her by saying, 'your sure you have nothing to say?' Imogen shook her head quickly and silently.

'Good', Constance said crisply and transported them both to her room.

After a lot of exercise and two bottles of wine Imogen and Constance were still talking in bed at 1 o'clock in the morning.

'Why are you not as tipsy as I am', Constance was asking Imogen who seemed sober to her.

'Probably because I drink more than you do in a week and I did not down a glass simply because I was told I couldn't', Imogen explained smiling.

'I knew I could! But you didn't think I would so I did', Constance said thinking she was explaining her actions perfectly.

'I can go and get another bottle if you like?'

'I have drunk quite enough thank you. Do not think that I don't know exactly what you are doing', Constance said knowingly.

'Oh and what's that?' Imogen asked innocently.

'You are trying to get me drunk so I will open up. I have done plenty of that lately thank you very much', Constance said and was clearly just beginning to slur some of her words.

'I am just trying to make you relax, you're always on guard, even when you talk openly your words are carefully selected', Imogen protested.

'I will have one more glass, but only if you drink the rest of the bottle', Constance relented.

'I think I can manage that', Imogen said and went to fetch another bottle of red from the kitchen.

Half an hour later and both women were quite drunk and having to shhhhh each other frequently so they did not wake anyone else up. After laughing for at each others witty remarks they began to subdue a little as tiredness set in and the peak of the high caused by the wine passed. The conversation turned to more personal topics.

'So Serge was serious was he?' Constance was asking during a lengthy conversation about past partners.

'At the time. But, I would never leave Cackles for him, something always kept me here instead of pursuing a life outdoors with him', Imogen said as though she was in a daydream.

'It is your home. The girls need you. It was probably just not right with him so you…' Constance said and then tailed off as her concentration slipped.

'It was you!' Imogen said plainly.

'Me?'

'Yes, I could not imagine a life without everyone at Cackles in it. Most of all you. I never really thought about it but I would have missed you too much', Imogen explained.

'You know I never would have known that. I didn't realise. I never realise anything', Constance said still surprised by Imogen's feelings for her and how long they may have been there.

'You noticed Icy Stevens', Imogen said flatly.

'Yes I enjoyed his attention. But, he was very over the top. Too open and pushy and full of himself…not like you, well obviously nothing like you'.

'So you did not care for him at all?' Imogen asked curiously.

'No. I do not like my routine interrupted or…or…what am I trying to say. Just messy, I didn't want him to mess with my life. I could not leave Cackles, it is my home. It feels like an extension of me and I am extension of it.'

'So why will I not mess with your life?' Imogen asked enjoying the insight into her mind that was clearly as regimented as it appeared to be to all who met her.

'Because you have been part of it for…' Constance stopped and looked at Imogen thoughtfully, 'you have always been part of it since I have been content. I feel safe and happy with you near me because you too are part of this place, part of my life,' Constance revealed feeling both intoxicated with alcohol and an overwhelming sense of fulfilment.

'And if I was just visiting, would you have looked twice?' Imogen asked softly.

'No, never. I am not average am I?' Constance asked self-consciously, 'I can only love if I feel safe enough to expose myself', she said and stalled as she considered her next words carefully. Somewhere at the back of her mind she realised she was drunk and that she should only go on if she was certain she wanted Imogen to know this. After a short pause she continued, 'It has taken me years to trust my friendship with Amelia. I could not trust anyone outside of Cackles. This is my sanctuary, it is where I feel secure from dangers I barely overcame…but they are past. You see what I am saying is I could only ever love you. No-one else would be permitted to get close to me. My life will always be here, I need you far more than you need me and I have always known that. I have always feared that. You are the only one who could hurt me now because I have let you into a place I swore I would always keep shut off', as Constance finished she rolled up beside Imogen. She tucked herself next to the PE instructor in a position that looked almost vulnerable and Imogen wrapped herself around her and held her close, stroking her hair gently.

'You were hurt when Mildred said you shouted at her too much, I could see it in your eyes when you told me. You have let more than me in, and I know that is probably my fault and you will feel a little exposed but there are people who care about you here. People who will always be here for you. You may have opened yourself up to attack in some areas but the reward will be worth it,' Imogen reassured her hoping Constance woke up in the morning having forgotten what she had said. 'So you think Mildred will outshine you one day do you?' she asked changing the subject.

Constance stayed where she was, seemingly quite peaceful and growing increasingly sleepy.

'I took some truth serum to thank her for her loyalty and told her to ask me one question. She asked if I thought she was the worst witch. I said perhaps at the moment but that one day she would exceed even my abilities as a witch. I was just as surprised as her to hear that come out. But I guess I believed it to be true. That's what made me change, well that and your words to me on the cliff top. I am harsh on her as Broomhead was on me and I was picking on her faults all the time as she did mine. Mildred will exceed even me one day and Mistress Broomhead's reign of abuse and intimidation will end with me', Constance muttered steadily as though it was all quite simple and common place.

'You are a special person Constance Hardbroom', Imogen said squeezing her with both arms in admiration and deep affection.

'You found that person. Well you and Mildred Hubble', Constance said and looked up to Imogen with a tired but grateful expression.

Imogen laughed gently, 'Mildred Hubble of all people. It seems that the people you yell at and upset are the ones who know you best.'

'Not at all. I shout at lots of people, most of them deserve it. It's the ones I shout at frequently that seem to be the ones I care about most. Not an exact Science though!' Constance said quite at ease with who she was right at this moment.

'Are you still going to shout at me?' Imogen asked.

'Yes, we do not want to stand out. Besides I kind of like it', she uttered and chuckled lightly.

'Good, because I think I would miss it if you stopped. And now we can make up afterwards which will be lots of fun', Imogen added kissing Constance on the lips as though to seal the agreement.

'Can I sleep now, my head is very heavy' Constance said in a pathetic voice.

'Yes you can sleep. Just one more thing. Will you always be like this with me…I mean as you are now. Or, will you freak out one day in fear of the girls finding out and end it?' Imogen asked nervously. If it was not for the alcohol coursing through her she would not have asked it, especially given their conversation earlier.

'I do not care who knows. I won't 'freak out'. Love and care…and things, lots of things why not. Ask me again in the morning, I need to sleep,' Constance said but it was very monotone because the effort to talk was hard to summon.

Imogen put the sheet around Constance and went to leave the room so she could sleep.

'No', she muttered, 'Stay. Hold me.' Constance commanded.

Imogen slid in beside her and laid against her back. Constance turned to grab Imogen's arm and wrap it around her. She kept her hand in hers as she dozed off to sleep.

'Imogen…Imogen', Constance said quietly but the other woman did not stir. 'IMOGEN' Constance said loudly and pushed her gently.

'Euh, what is it? What? Augh my head feels like lead! What time is it?' Imogen said grouchily as she adjusted to her surroundings.

'It is nine o'clock, well after the time you normally run and three hours later than I usually rise!' Constance said clearly.

'Oh god, what are we going to do?' Imogen said, worried that Constance was about to panic and storm about.

'Nothing. I can take you to your room undetected, you can change and then I will transport you to the forest so you can run a route and then return. You will tell them you went for an extra long jog and miss breakfast which I will materialise just in time to supervise, as usual', Constance explained precisely.

'So why the urgent wake up call?' Imogen asked, suspecting that it was probably her impatience that had caused the rude awakening.

'You were very hard to wake and I had been watching you for an hour already!' Constance said, confirming Imogen's suspicion.

'I see', Imogen said with a touch of annoyance.

'You do still have to get changed for your run', Constance protested.

'Oh fine. How are you feeling anyway? Is your head ok?' Imogen asked inquisitively, wondering how much Constance remembered of the previous night, all of which she could recall quite clearly.

'I have potions to cure any hangover symptoms so I am feeling fine', Constance replied evasively.

'You remember everything then?' Imogen deduced from her blunt response.

'Yes', Constance replied.

'Glad your still as vocal without the wine,' Imogen said coyly.

'It went according to plan for you no doubt. I revealed plenty about myself', Constance retorted.

'I know you better if that is what you mean. There is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about', Imogen said softly. A small molecule of fear creeping in as she looked at Constance, already dressed in a plain black dress, tight bun in place and rigid posture deployed.

'I'm not embarrassed. It will just take me time to get use to you knowing so much about me. Anyway, I should take you to your room to get changed. But, first I want to ask you something', Constance said smoothly having fully regained her composure.

'Ok, what do you want to know?'

'Do you remember what we talked about last in the early hours, before I asked you to hold me?' Constance asked bluntly.

'Yes', Imogen said worried by the conversation she remembered.

'I see you are equally as vocal without the wine', Constance said smugly, 'I want you to ask me the question again, now that I am sober and alert', she said with the same careful precision.

Imogen looked at her, recognising the woman who had evaded emotion for so long and the person she expected to crush her at any moment. It was that image of perfection that she feared as well as adored. She was so strong when she stood like that, confident and clear of the role she played within the school. But, how did Imogen fit into her life? Could the softer side of Constance exist beside the steel side that stood before her now?

Imogen nervously cleared her throat and asked, 'Will you freak out and end this relationship to protect yourself if anyone finds out, or you think that they might?' She used the rest of her courage to look up and meet Constance's stare.

Constance walked forward, knelt before Imogen who was sat on the edge of the bed, and took both of her hands.

'When you held me last night I felt safe, I felt content. I felt better than I have ever felt. I want to protect you and us, what we have, more than anything else. Even at the expense of everything else. So no Imogen I won't 'freak' or falter. I love you and I would like you to trust me to always be here in the morning when you wake up. If you want me to tell everybody I will. I cannot close myself to you now or ever, you are simply too important to me', Constance said passionately. Imogen got to see first hand how the stern potion teacher could also be a sensitive, caring, individual within that single perfect form.

Imogen leaned forward and kissed Constance tenderly.

'You are mine', Imogen said with disbelief and immense joy.

'Completely' Constance whispered and looked at Imogen intensely to support the weight of her conviction. As Constance had sat that morning watching Imogen sleep she knew she would do anything for that woman. She was hers, forever and ever.


End file.
